


揚羽鏡 Ageha Kagami

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Pining, Samurai, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Social Issues, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 桃山~江户时代和风AU将军莱×大名罗莱罗/罗莱互攻
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *是和风AU，不是东洋中世近世史AU，主要AU个氛围

1.

罗严塔尔弱冠之年上，他父亲因为被他母亲传染了梅毒，死了。

他族中是靠经营矿产，代代裕福的宝石豪商，屋号“琅家②”；出品成色优异，技艺精湛，非但京洛，在整个上方③一带都负有盛名。

他父亲倒也不吝惜财力，养了好几房妾室，但偏偏就是难有子息。最后只能靠他母亲不经过他父亲同意，自力在外面“借种”，才总算为他家续上了香火。这么一来，这个用一眼为蓝来昭示着自己奇特身份的儿子，作为长子、嫡子和独生子，可谓是顺理成章继承了家业。

可是，对罗严塔尔本人来说，继业的事实有或没有，对他的生活发生的影响却是微乎其微。百年老铺早就建立起了一套完备的经营体系，店中的经理工匠个个精明能干，业务上的大小事情，一概无须他来操心。除了那些从小看护他的佣人们对他的称呼从“少爷”变成“老爷”，他的人生竟从未发生任何变化。

他便只管镇日游手好闲，坐在店中百无聊赖，偶然凭兴趣赏玩些翡翠珊瑚，疲于应付前来购买龟甲发簪的茶屋小娘对他投来的上百只青眼。

赏花赏月赏秋香，一年中的游乐行事，罗严塔尔件件不落。商贾固然是贱业，但说到对风雅格式诸般讲究的理解，纵使放眼整个洛上，又有几个公家武家的贵公子能越过他去呢？

祇园的山钵一年一年在琅家店前的室町大街上走过，名义上做着宝石屋老爷生意的日子也就这么一天一天流去，到二十三岁，同龄人中凡是正经人的，都早已生儿育女，罗严塔尔还没有半点谈婚论嫁的打算。

罗严塔尔打一生下来就对钱没有兴趣，后来对女人也渐渐没有了兴趣。他有时开始想，不知什么时候，他或许就会对自己的生命也没有兴趣了——想到这个问题，反倒让他感到几分兴趣。

2.

那正是盛夏时节最热的几天，罗严塔尔歪在店中的凉席上，黄铜烟斗挑开竹帘，眯着眼眺望窗外艳阳下浓绿的林荫。茶屋小娘白生生的脖子里香汗淋漓，他思量起了去看海的计划。就是他花上十天半月去看海，琅家也不必休业；原是有他在没他在，都没有什么不同的。

正门入口前一排如黄玉柳绦般垂下的珠暖帘突然被掀起，随之吹入的一阵风更是带动了廊下的风铃，掀起连绵不绝的叮当脆响。一般前来光顾的客人们行动都落落大方，这位不同寻常的不速之客看起来则简直是被自己引起的动静所惊吓了。

看来客的服色，倒像是一位本不该自己一个人随处乱走的小姑娘。罗严塔尔起身走来，正待好奇这究竟是怎样一位惊鹿般的小美人，对方头顶上用来遮掩容颜的被衣却恰在此时悄然滑落，出人意料地露出了一张沾满汗水和血迹的小脸。

——不，虽说是沾满了这样不祥的痕迹，也绝对不能说这位来客不美。那张小巧的脸庞就如瓷器一般光滑白皙，即便设色的笔触如此凌乱也无法掩盖五官的精致，四下张望中洋溢着动势的蔚蓝双眼仿佛一对结冰的涌泉；被衣滑落后露出一头璀璨夺目的黄金发丝，因为微微湿润而显得格外动人，那虽然是与他身着的少女装束所不相符的男式短发，却让来客的身份变得更加耐人寻味了。

少年双目圆睁，眼瞳轻颤，有些不知所措地望着他，将滑落的被衣捏在肩头，似乎本能般地摆出一种自卫的姿态。

门外炽烈的阳光透过珠暖帘，将满室璀璨的各色宝石照耀得更显琳琅满目，金玉相衔一般的美少年立在其中，竟是相映成趣一般生动。罗严塔尔虽然游手好闲，往大处说却也有些匠人的脾性，对造物有着某种独特的敏感与执着。他从眼前的画面之中品读出某种鬼斧神工的美感，不由得从共鸣中受到一阵震撼。

“……那个，你有见过一个女孩吗？”少年稍加犹豫后开口了，却因为喉咙干哑，听起来颇为艰涩，“差不多跟我一样高，也是金色头发，但是到腰那么长……”他用手比划着说道，动作有些慌乱。

这时街角传来兵器和口角的声音，似乎正一轩接一轩搜索临街商铺。少年的神情瞬间变得更加慌张了，似乎正犹豫究竟要不要从店中逃走。或许是因为年岁还轻吧，他掩饰自己慌张情绪的努力也没收到什么成效。

“如果可以的话，要不要到二楼去歇息一会儿呢？对店员说是我的意思即可。”罗严塔尔沉稳地试探道。他竟不知自己从何时起变得这样好管闲事了，或许是一眼望到头的生活太过无聊，哪怕是稍微触碰到一点刺激的火星，都想要冒着烫伤的危险，去伸手接住吧。

更何况，这孩子怎么看也不像是坏人。对吧？

少年犹豫了没一会儿，便咬着下唇对他轻轻而笃定地点了点头，小巧的鼻尖上闪着一粒紧张的汗珠。

片刻后一队官兵到店盘问，果然是在找一对金发的姐弟。对方迫于豪商的声名，对罗严塔尔客客气气，也不敢闯进来搜查，生怕意外砸坏了宝石还要赔偿。罗严塔尔摆出公子哥儿的派头，与他们简单应付了几句了事。

转身上到二楼一看，那少年果真被店员照顾得很好。一盏现泡的抹茶配上一只红豆馅的枝豆馒头，托盘上还点缀着一簇鲜嫩的紫阳花。就不知这样的优待，有几分是看罗严塔尔店主的面子，有几分是靠他自己秀美外表的恩惠了。

可不是吗，此时他正穿着一袭桃色黄鹂白樱纹更纱单衣，耀眼的金发与他身后夕颜篱墙的泥金屏风交相辉映。恍惚满堂生辉之中，异装的美少年仪态中带着一股天赋的优美——如果忽略他吃得嘴边都是翠绿的粉末的话。

罗严塔尔轻轻一笑，隔着小几在少年对面坐下。从怀中掏出一卷手帕，白绢地上刺绣一丛彩色的芒草。

“好吃么？”

年轻、俊朗的恩公彬彬有礼地隔着手绢替他擦拭嘴角；春日般温柔的动作和象征着凛冬意象的绢帕，带着一股清冽的檀香向他袭来。莱因哈特就这么轻易脸红了。他很是不好意思地躲闪开，正要用自己的手背去擦，腕子却被人按住了。

“弄得更脏怎么办？别动。”

洁净的香帕更坚定地凑近来；莱因哈特手腕不上不下地架在颊边，一张小脸红了个通透。

“官兵已经被我支走了。你现在也吃饱喝足了，不如就交代一下究竟是怎么一回事吧？”

于是那少年讲道：他名叫莱因哈特，今年十四岁。姐姐年长五岁，被本国的大名从他那除了终日酗酒一事无成的废物父亲手里买来，为了谄媚京城的将军，要献给那个老头子做什么侧室。直到姐姐被人带走，他才终于得知此事，一路筹措盘缠，省吃俭用，星夜兼程，费了九牛二虎之力才追到京城。他从“坏人”手中偷回姐姐，为掩人耳目，与她交换了衣装……

罗严塔尔啖口茶，随手捻着一串玛瑙念珠笑道：“原来如此，所以你会穿成这样。”

“可不是吗！”莱因哈特红着脸叫嚷道，恨恨地踢了叠好放在一旁的绯红被衣一脚。试想若在赏樱的时节，这衣衫与树头红云彼此呼应，想必将他姐姐清丽的姿色衬得更娇艳几分；可眼下这般境地，轻薄的色彩只让他更感难堪。“像女人一样……”

莱因哈特继续讲道：却在逃命途中不意失散，如今竟不知姐姐身在何方。他吸引了官兵一路追赶，自然不能对人声张；纵要寻人，也不知该从何处找起。东奔西走，茫然四顾，也只能在心中祈愿她平安无事……

“都怪我，都是因为我太没用了。如果不是因为我这么派不上用场，姐姐，又怎么会……”白皙纤细的五指紧攥着着物的下摆，还处在变声期的少年沙哑而充满悔恨地哽咽起来。

闪烁着瓷器般光泽感的颧骨肌肤上，因为情绪激动而飞起了一团晕不开的胭脂。看在罗严塔尔眼中，他只漠然地感到有些可爱。

“虽然我不是很明白……做将军的侧室有什么不好吗？”

能被天下第一等的权势接进荣华的京都倾注宠爱，安稳的府中生活至少比这样流离失所的日子来得好些吧。更何况，没有正经营生的贱民家庭出身的小姑娘，竟可以就这样飞上枝头变身鸾凤，一朝轻易拥有武家的身份，从此也可以冠冕堂皇地议论些神佛圣贤之道。

至于眼前这个不知天高地厚的小弟弟，凭借这份血缘照拂，自然亦可以跟着沾光，再加上这副堂堂的外表，若干年后出入庙堂、苗字带刀，乃至与将军檐下并肩，一同坐望那被收于一家私庭之内的海内江山，都已经是可以放眼展望之事。

相比罗严塔尔手上这份工商贱业，就算已经做到极处，也天生就被剥夺了向上眺望的权利。两厢对照，实在由不得他不有些咬牙切齿起来。

“怎么可能会好啊！”莱因哈特震怒中捏起了双拳，在小几桌面上捶出几声闷响。“将军是个什么玩意儿，凭什么只要他想要的东西，不，甚至是他根本都不知道存在于世，更谈不上什么想不想要的东西，都可以被他得到手啊！如果是运用正当的力量得到，那还好说，像这样不动哪怕一根手指，就源源不断地有人替他在全天下搜刮脂膏，权力原来就是这样可耻的道具吗？绝没有认同的道理！”

虽然嘴上的用语是在说“认同”与否，不过他的语气更像是在强调自己绝不服气。

“这个道具，将军固然可以用，可眼下不正是将接近它的手段，摆在了你的面前吗？现在后悔还来得及。你将姐姐送回城中，绝口不提逃亡之事，怕是将军立刻就要记你一功呢。”

“卖掉亲人得到的功勋，算是哪门子的破功勋啊！”

“哎呀，在下是一届生意人，除了买卖之事，别的自然一概不知。”罗严塔尔凉凉笑道。“说了这么多，未知令姐本人却是作何想法呢？你怎知她究竟愿不愿做将军的侧室。”

“我姐姐——……”莱因哈特急道，又猛地哽住，“我姐姐根本就没有过能够选择做什么人的机会……”

罗严塔尔异色的眼瞳有一瞬间收缩；少年朦胧的呢喃却像催动凉风的矢羽一般，从他脑海之中嗖地划破一道。

选择做什么人的机会。那本该是理应拥有的东西吗？他刚才作壁上观一般提出了这个问题，然而若是观复他自己二十三年太匆匆又太徐徐的人生，他又有过、又追求过这种选择去做什么人的机会吗？

罗严塔尔恨过自己混乱不堪的家庭，恨过自己出身的低贱阶级；在喧闹的会席之中，也未尝没有借着酒乱倾吐心声，嘲笑过这种身份制度的荒谬之处。超越个人人格的宏大框架，从土地矗立直抵云端，时隐时现，浑然天成，无懈可击。但是，他从前未曾得知，人生在世，原来是可以有一种自己规定自己的存在的可能的……

就在罗严塔尔出神的当口，莱因哈特已站起来整顿衣装。

“你接下来要去哪里？”罗严塔尔忍不住插嘴问道。这样一个孩子，实在不由得成年人不为他感到担心。

“我……不知道。”少年倾吐着迷茫的话语，却像下定了决心一般垂下眼帘，“我只知道我就算一天也罢，都不可以停下脚步。”

那一天，罗严塔尔未能从这句谶语之中，察觉到其中蕴藏着的诅咒；他只是从某种灌顶般的开蒙中，一味受到不明所以的强烈吸引。

“话说回来，你一路上的经费是怎样筹措的？你才多大……”

话头被少年不由分说举在他眼前的物证所止住；那双尚显幼弱的掌心之中，全是重体力劳动留下的新茧和血痕，横亘在白皙的肌肤上，倍加刺眼。

罗严塔尔将一枚沉甸甸的布袋交到莱因哈特手中，那其中是五贯铜钱。那一天，他并没有意识到这粗陋至极的仪式，竟然就是某种重大契约的开端。

莱因哈特不明所以地望着他；蝴蝶在他淡金色的睫毛尖梢上，极缓慢地扇动翅膀。

“去换身衣服，打一把防身的家伙吧！下次见面，你还要将这借金还给我的。所以，”

罗严塔尔将茶盏边那朵紫阳花别在金色的鬓边；莱因哈特立刻又刷地一下红了脸，似乎想将那花儿摘下扔掉，心下默默激烈斗争了片刻，终究忍住了。

“可别死了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <注>  
> ①扬羽镜：“镜”是日本中世历史物语的体裁。扬羽蝶是历史悠久的武家图腾，平氏、源氏、藤原氏等氏族都曾使用。  
> ②琅家：日语与“罗严”谐音。  
> ③上方：京都、大阪乃至整个近畿地区。


	2. Chapter 2

3.

天一热起来，罗严塔尔总感到格外心烦；偏偏这年梅雨很长。

他仍旧偶尔会想起那天灿若骄阳的美少年忽然闯进他店中，在他心房中留下一段热烈的潮涌之后便如风一般流走；但对方的模样已经变得有些模糊。

他并不常常忧心那少年的去向与安危，因此主观上没有将自己心中的躁动与他联系在一起，但他自己或许都没有发现的是，从此之后，普通的夏天在他感觉中都显得有些不足。

这天终于放晴，岚山方面间或传来一阵锣鼓，渐渐向城中接近。罗严塔尔正苦于无聊，趴在二楼窗台上看起了热闹。似乎不算非常高调的行列，只能远远看见几道鲜红的长幡，顶端绣的团状纹章看不清楚。

他头也不回，懒洋洋地随口问道：“那是谁家的大人，你可知道么？”

经过的店员也不管他看不看得见，总之恭敬地行了个礼，才回答道：“回老爷，听说是黄金狮子。”

“哦……”

罗严塔尔兴趣缺缺地应道；店员又手脚麻利地蹿走了。

京中贵人太多，可是再多也不关罗严塔尔的事。

“黄金狮子”似乎是近两年才响起来的名号，传说是一位光风霁月的少年英雄。可这两年眼看着世道就一天天乱了起来，旗号再威风也是活在这无常之世中，没准哪天就会虎落平阳，被仇家堵死在谁也不知道的深山老林里，也未可知。

武士老爷们不绝于口的义经，不就是这样的下场么？以史为鉴可知兴替，这可不算我诅咒他吧。罗严塔尔在心中凉凉地想道。

楼下茶寮里两个汉子也在聊天。

“这两天小三花不是天天绕着这几盆花叫春吗？现在怎么不见人影了。啊，猫影？”

“小猫咪见了百兽之王，还不要吓得早早躲到角落里藏好么？你也别太为难她了吧。”

“这人怎么越聚越多了，人味好冲啊，喝茶都没滋味了……”

“都是想来一睹黄金狮子尊容的吧？都说那孩子漂亮得跟个人偶似的呢！哎哟，倒也不怕被他一口吞了。果然要说趋利避害的天性，人可比不上小动物有眼色。”

“哦，亏你口气这样嚣张，这么一说，你也要藏起来咯？”

“嘻嘻，我才不哩！”

该死，为什么罗严塔尔也变得想看看了呢？他又自嘲道：哼，还不是因为闲得难受。

红幡的行列倒不像是炫耀武威那样缓慢游行，而是似乎有什么明确的目的一般，迅速地向城中行进。方向倒也不是朝着将军府第，这可真有些耐人寻味了。

室町大街上随之变得人头攒动，但又自觉地分列在道路两旁。人们迫不及待想看看声名显赫的英武少年，又生怕被武士们携带风雷般的马蹄踏坏。

纹章华美繁复，直到走到罗严塔尔眼前，他才看清那是牡丹狮子的图样。百花之王配百兽之王，作为家纹实在称不上谦虚。④

毛色纯正得令人惊异的雪白骏马上，驮着白丝银甲的武士。他将头盔抱在肋下，满头狮子鬃毛般的金发如瀑布般倾泻在肩头，又随着马匹奔走的速度而潇洒地飘浮在流风之中。精悍而俊逸的身姿在艳阳下闪闪发光，简直可与天边的金乌一争真伪。

可人们翘首以盼的，传说中的秀美容颜，却被一副造型凶悍的罗刹面甲遮住了；人群中不时爆出一句失望的声音。

该不会美貌只是谣传，实际上是个丑男吧？这么热的天，可真是难为了。骑虎难下，想必也很尴尬吧。罗严塔尔的冷笑癖简直如同本能般立刻发作。

出人意料的是，队伍随即在琅家门前停下。

“让你家店主出来见我。”

黄金狮子指名道姓，叫他家店员出来回话。嗓音在面具下轰鸣，正如他名号一般威严。

——完了，武士老爷该不会是练过读心术吧……

罗严塔尔心虚地落下了窗口竹帘，同时认为自己的行为与街角的小猫有本质区别。

金色长发在风中惊艳地扬散，青年摘掉面甲，露出摄人心魄的容颜。胸有成竹的笑容像是发光体一样吸引他的视线，冰晶一般通透的双眼从雕鞍上以一个俯角凝望向他。

不确定是不是受到人群中传来的屏息之声传染，罗严塔尔也感到无缘无故的呼吸困难。

他一瞬间全都想起来了，也全都明白过来了。想起这青年是谁，想起他自己是谁，想起他们之间的契约；明白了那个正午倾巢的热力是从何处而来，明白了他今后的命运是要向何方走去——

“问问你的名字吧！”金发年轻人神采飞扬地笑道。

“罗严塔尔。我名叫奥斯卡·罗严塔尔，阁下……”他压抑着澎湃的心潮回答道。

双方心有灵犀，彼此都知道，这便是问名的仪式。

“呵。罗严塔尔！可还记得，你当日叫我打一把防身的家伙，就是这家伙了！”莱因哈特大笑着说道，从腰间连带刀装抽出一把打刀，不由分说向罗严塔尔怀中掷去。“称不上什么宝刀，就如我一般无姓无铭、无有来处，不过确实救过我几条性命。就用它偿还你当日的借金，不知是否值得价钱呢？”

梨木刀装十分简朴，只在尾端有一处牡丹狮子纹的黄铜装饰，然而拵上全体遍布累累刻痕，无声昭示着主人波乱万丈的生涯。

罗严塔尔连忙将刀抱在怀中，鞠了一躬。他对自己终生的主君道谢，声音有些颤抖。“非常感谢您……”

“你有马吗？若是没有，我倒可借一匹给你。”

“在下有一匹黑马，名曰扶摇，从小就在自家养大，十分忠实可靠。”

“好！就给你一刻钟时间喂好草料，一刻钟后我等准时出发。你若是跟不上，或是不想跟，那我们便就此别过。”莱因哈特注视着罗严塔尔的双眼，稍停片刻，又单独向着他低声道：“我希望你能跟上来；这对我来说很重要。”

当然，正如众所周知的那样，罗严塔尔后来成了莱因哈特旗下数一数二的重臣与名臣，二人的马蹄北去南来，踏遍五湖四海。

黄金狮子的车轮轰然响彻列岛晴空，名为鸿鹄的骏马正如纤尘不染的白鸟⑤，骋越着击破长风。刺绣在黑狼毛阵羽织背影中的牡丹狮子纹，总是悍然挺立于每一阵的最前线，凝聚着追随在身后的士兵们热切的希望与不败的信仰。

身为武人的罗严塔尔，也设计了属于自己的家纹。在傲然怒放的牡丹身侧，是一对阴阳交错的鹰羽在弯月轮下默然覗侍，又或许是霜月在苍鹰身上留下一道寒痕⑥。绣在靛蓝长幡上，别有一番幽静的意趣。

至于他是静静眺望着王者的身姿，还是静待着有朝一日同风而起，在他生前身后，都没有人说得清楚……

4.

自起事以来，不过短短五年时间，莱因哈特便统一了天下，自然也将当年抢走他阿姐的将军赶出了京都，随后自己入主了江户城，又为旗下的大名分封了领地，全国的政治经济格局为之焕然一新。

安妮罗杰从少年时便辗转流离，无端遭受男性的权势争来夺去，早已筋疲力尽，看破红尘，只想回到老家，到有过往来的山寺中出家隐居，自号茂翠林院。莱因哈特再三撒娇不得，只有随她去了。这便按下不表。

新朝实行藩政自治，诸大名各领封国，只为对主从身份加以确认，规定每隔一年必须上京出仕，史称参勤交代。

罗严塔尔的封国⑦气候寒冷，夏季倒还好说，热的日子不长，可一到十月，便需要烧暖炉了。再加上地处偏远，土地荒蛮，即便五百年前有过作为辉煌佛都的岁月，到了今天也都做不了数了。他既然是温暖富庶的京都出身，这在东北的第一个秋冬，似乎会比较难熬了。

可需要忍耐的事情，又何止天气冷这一件呢？

过去，行军的生活固然极为艰苦，也不是没有经历过千钧一发的危机，但那时一旦想到他正与莱因哈特一起，罗严塔尔便每每懵懂而不合时宜地在心中叹道：这也很好。

有一次，他二人与大部队失散，逃向荒野山林，衣衫脸颊都被荆棘割得破碎。又被敌军步步紧逼，直逼到海滨的断崖上。罗严塔尔回想起几年前他发过的神经，用义经的下场对莱因哈特报以冷笑，不得不加倍自嘲：或许对主君不敬，迟早都是要遭报应的。当时面对惊涛拍岸乱石穿空，始终照亮他心中一隅的是来自莱因哈特稳定的光源。辅佐莱因哈特逃出生天之后，罗严塔尔忠心更笃。

莱因哈特训诫将士时，常引用毗沙门天⑧的名义，祈祷加持诸君的武运与福德。罗严塔尔心中明白，莱因哈特自己并不信这些神佛之事，甚至对于那种端坐于宝座之上的姿态，毋宁说是有些轻蔑的。罗严塔尔对莱因哈特的这方面特点，倒是颇为受用，感到愉快的。

他虽然理性上能够理解莱因哈特向着对他来说根本是并非实在的神祗诵经的理由，后来却感到这其中的必要性逐渐变得荡然无存了。士兵与民众的信仰心早就不再指向四方诸天，而是全都朝着那活着的常胜传奇一个人身上集中去了。

在陪伴金发的军神南征北讨的时候，金银妖瞳的智将从未预见到，他为主君呕心沥血争取来的最终胜利，其后果竟然是不得不离开对方身边，像这样长期分居两地，无法与他相见。

即便次年樱开上京出仕，纵有猛禽的声名也无法带罗严塔尔越过山川直接飞到他身边，路上还得忍受十天风餐露宿，他想到这里几乎感到一阵眩晕。

说一千道一万，分封国土也是主君的慈悲与恩德。其他得到受封的大名都喜形于色，没有一个人辞谢的。别人都不扭捏，你又凭什么扭捏呢？

表达不愿意离开的意思的话，罗严塔尔终究无法说出口。

难道要他攥着他袖子撒痴不成？怎么可能，那样子该有多么丑？

结果就是他现在被扔到天寒地冻里独立寒风；罗严塔尔心知无法责怪他人。

好吧。既然莱因哈特让罗严塔尔替他治理地方，那他心怀感激地照办就是。食君之禄忠君之事，世上的道理无非是如此。

秋天的陆奥国，顶有名的美景是身披红叶的峡谷，从山麓到顶峰渐次染红。若有一碟红糖馒头，再烧一壶煎茶，静坐观瀑，能看上整整一天——若是换做五年前的罗严塔尔，没准就真会这样做的吧？如今他却已经没了能容许自己这样消磨生命的心境，而是在这景致之下开始了工作。

在去年同样的时节，在两场战役的间隙，他曾陪伴莱因哈特任性远足。他牵着一黑一白两匹战马的缰绳，沿着山溪下到谷底饮马。金发年轻人侧身伏在鸿鹄背上，将洁白的玉足放到涌出的温泉中休憩。纷纷扬扬的橙红落叶之中，罗严塔尔取出尺八吹起了家乡的曲调，过于熟悉而不必费神回忆曲谱，在富有情绪的音色抚慰中，他不由得出了神。

回过头来一看，莱因哈特已在马背上静悄悄地睡着了；一片枫红落在美丽的眼睑上，仿佛一笔最入时的红妆。罗严塔尔在他身边伫立，默默欣赏了许久，那掀开落叶的阻隔、落下一个亲吻的场面，也只停留在他脑内的幻想之中……

回忆漫流到这里，罗严塔尔猛然打着冷颤惊醒了。低头一看，他手中停滞已久的毛笔，已在纸页上浸出了混沌不清的墨猪。

哎呀，总是这样可是不行的吧。罗严塔尔的意识从空中俯视着他苦笑道。那位大人的帷幕中绝不容许无能者的参入，如果只是被他松开链子，就变成无法自理的丧家之犬，没准就真会被他遗弃，也未可知呢……

<注>

④莱因哈特的家纹：历史上曾是秋田家家纹。在日本美术中狮子通常跟牡丹绑定出现。虽然原作莱跟牡丹没什么联系，但是有冬蔷薇之王的美誉（而且那个场景莱罗szd）。大概长这样。

⑤鸿鹄：原作中，莱因哈特的旗舰伯伦希特常被比喻为天鹅。

⑥罗严塔尔的家纹：结合了历史上的“月輪に総覗き鷹の羽紋”和“陰陽細違い鷹の羽紋”进行设计。大概长这样。

⑦罗严塔尔的封地：这方面基本上是以伊达家为原型的。罗给我的各方面感觉都比较伊达。包括家纹之所以要引入月轮，除了与莱因哈特的太阳印象照应，也是为了与伊达政宗标志性的三日月型头盔相照应。说起来，政宗还是独眼呢。不过，历史上的伊达家算是东北地方的土著，并不是被德川幕府分封到此地。

⑧毗沙门天：佛教信仰中位于北斗七星的北方守护神，因为有战胜的含义，被日本武士普遍当作军神来崇拜。


	3. Chapter 3

5.

参勤交代制度实行到第三年，已渐渐在世间酿成一种新的风尚。

诸大名上京觐见的行列成了显示各藩实力和藩主政绩的直观方式，围观和谈论大名行列也成了沿途住民一种重要的娱乐方式。于是，经过豪华绚烂的桃山时代的熏陶，爱好风流或是爱惜羽毛的许多大名，便也将一年一度的旅途视为一种享受乐趣、炫耀武威，甚至是暗中彼此攀比的方式。

大名行列日复一日变得豪华壮观，江户市街上鳞次栉比矗立起了许多藩邸，服务于出仕者们的各种产业也被培养了起来。首当其冲的当然是沿途各地专门接待上层人物的旅馆；其次就是江户城中的游乐行业如同一株摇金之树，扎根于聚集到江户的众多男性消费者的土壤上蔚然成风，最负盛名的当数位于城郊、受到幕府公认的合法游廓吉原，但分布于城中的非法暗娼游莺更是多不胜数。

无论是讲究高规格的行列，还是嗜好奢侈的消费，在这两个层面上，罗严塔尔都堪称其中的佼佼者。在他为期十天的旅途中，随行者往往多达两三千人。他又在吉原豪掷千金，成为当时大名鼎鼎的花魁的入幕之宾，据说直到回到奥州之后仍然打赏不断，与她保持着往来。

罗严塔尔的高调行为，自然酿出了许多传闻。天下议论纷纷，其中有赞同他的，当然也有不赞同他的。

若让罗严塔尔自己评价，这又不是他自己主动要求生于豪商之家，他也不是出于兴趣才做这些贅泽之事的；他可没有那份闲暇，来一一应付嫉恨者的眼光。

直到有一天，他正在千代城天守台上见晴的时候，收到一封来自米达麦亚的书信。米达麦亚也是一位战功彪炳的猛将，与罗严塔尔不相上下。莱因哈特得天下时，他被分封到备前一带。依照参勤交代制度规定，领土相邻的大名必须错开时间上京，所以虽然两人分居两地，却总能隔年在江户谋面，回到自国时也可以互通书信。

对方字迹工整，口吻诚实，谋篇先从公事落笔，自然而然地转入私人的问候。这次的切入口倒有些罕见，竟然不再催他成亲，而是问他：近来世间有些传闻，竟然将你称为什么“天下的副将军”。你可知悉此事？江户城的老中虽然牙口只能咬得动煮熟的鸡肉，鼻子倒还是灵的。

罗严塔尔读完信，竟然心无挂碍地朗声笑了几下，这可久违了。他想道：米达麦亚这样的好人，也只有提到“那个奥贝斯坦”时嘴巴格外坏。对于似乎又让米达麦亚替他操心了这件事，倒不怎么往心里去的样子。

“天下的副将军”。嗬，听听这名声，难道不威风，不好听吗？自从“征夷大将军”这个奖励着武人身为篡夺者与野心家的荣誉、规定着世上独一无二的至高权威的职阶诞生以来，居然在悠悠众口之中被安插了副职，只怕是古往今来头一遭呢！没错，他罗严塔尔的石高确实在全国都数一数二，然而这难道不是他勉力耕耘，治理这片荒蛮之地的成就吗？凭什么要为他人的侧目而感到心虚呢？

——米达麦亚的石高也不逊色于你，怎么人家就没有这样的传言呢？——也许有人会说，答案显而易见，是你罗严塔尔不够洁身自好啊！然而，罗严塔尔可不打算用这种没意义的质问来折磨自己。每个人都有自己能成为的样子，也有不能成为的样子。

至于他究竟想要成为什么样子……漫无目的地思索起这个问题的时候，忽然闯入他脑海中的，是黄金狮子策马扬鞭的身姿。狂潮般奔涌的敌血将大太刀的乱刃洗得雪亮，银甲在天蓝色浪涛的鳞状反光中熠熠生辉——

将军为什么就不给他写信呢？

大雪之后天气晴朗，从天守台上极目远眺，能看到远处海滨方向长满野生松林的大群岛礁。洁净而孤高的皑皑瑞雪，落在苍翠的常绿林木树冠上，如同加诸于知性美人肩头的貂裘，自古以来就是入诗入画的景色。

这一刻，都变得没有滋味了。

啊啊，下一次的樱开，要待到什么时候呢？这个问题的答案，与日晷的运行无关。

罗严塔尔不得不嘲笑自己，做遍商贾行伍两种最粗陋的行当，到头来竟然发起了如同歌人一样的感慨。

6.

将军为什么就不给他写信呢？

参勤交代的行列行至信浓一带，这天晚上，罗严塔尔军投宿在道中的一处本阵。在他一人专用的铜胎黄花梨莳绘风吕釜中热乎乎地泡过澡，爬起来躺进暖洋洋的羽绒棉被里时，还在用松弛的脑筋思索这个问题。

都说大名在夜宿时遭人袭击的概率最高，罗严塔尔仇家众多，他是在一代之内用斩杀破城的数目换取了如今一人之下的地位的，那便如同睡在骸骨累成的高山上一样，想来无法真正放松精神。

年幼的小姓海因里希端坐在他枕畔，为主君整晚吟咏和歌，从万叶集读到百人一首。屋内回响的糯米般的嗓音，和着屋外雨水击落之声，交织成静谧的秘境，罗严塔尔感到眼皮有些重了。

出发时，奥州还尽是枯枝，一路向南走到这里，急性子的早樱已经开出骨朵，在浓夜之中，被朦胧的烛火照出紫红的夭色。海因里希的暗金色短发，在白昼之中光彩稍嫌黯淡，但在此时合着夜色、夜灯、夜雨与夜樱，竟然昏昏得恰到好处。

那日不意闯进他店中的少年，约莫也是这般年纪吧？也像这般金发上披着满头云雾似的粉樱，那已经是多少年前的事了呢？

想到这里，还没来得及嘲讽自己对往事念念不忘的行为简直就是早衰的征兆，罗严塔尔不觉中已经闭着眼睛笑了起来。

和歌中恋歌的数目为什么这么多呢？无论枕词从雨说起，还是从樱说起，读到最后，说的都是相思。海因里希听到笑声，循声而去，却看到英俊的主君难得一见的松弛表情，只得捧起纸本遮住发烫的小脸。

“我说，这雨是不是好像越下越大了？”罗严塔尔却问。

“好像是的……雨声嘈杂，吵得您不得安眠了吗？”

瓢泼大雨砸在屋瓦之上，一阵阵哗哗作响，搅得罗严塔尔心烦意乱。参勤交代是必须在提前向幕府申报的日期之前赶到江户的，并且为了节省旅途的经费，必须一日不停、尽快赶路。而江户位于关东平原出海口上，四周尽是交错的河川。像这样连夜暴雨大作，说不定明天一早醒来，面对的就是水系涨潮、河川阻断。要怎么办才好？唉，真叫人算不如天算。

要见那位大人一面，为什么总这样的难？为什么好像整个世界都在阻止他回到将军身边？

其实，额外的成本还不是罗严塔尔最担心的事。身为智勇双全的武将、治国有方的大名，这一点风险管理还在他掌控之内。但这一来实在不知要耽搁几日，万一迟到，惹来将军对他不快，那可真是比万死还要讨厌的后果。

罗严塔尔叹了一口又深又长又潮湿的气。最后说出来的也只是：“但愿樱花无事。” 大祸临头还有心情惜花，嘿，听起来可真是风流。

翌日醒来，早开的花芽果然都被摧折殆尽，在庭下散落一地，沾满了污渍和灰尘，更有的已被卷进马蹄车辙下的泥泞之中，粉身碎骨、碎尸万段了。

若是一位多愁善感的少女，看着满地凄惨的落英，如同看着自己与檀郎早夭的恋情，想必心痛难当，当场昏死过去，也不稀奇。若是就此死在树下，化身幽怨的妖女，称为樱娘，简直可以流传为永年的美谈了。

可是罗严塔尔还要上路。


	4. Chapter 4

7.

此次上京，罗严塔尔为莱因哈特带来两件礼物。

一是一只猎鹰。北陆一带出产，似乎还有西伯利亚的血统，身姿嫖姚，极富野性，由他自己御用的鹰匠精心调教，狩猎时异常狞猛，对主人却十分乖顺。

鹰狩活动具有长远的传统，也是深受武士喜爱的浪漫。莱因哈特从前就喜爱鞑靼人狩猎的图画，向往那种征服强大野兽的快意，如今深居于平原城市中的堡垒，想必不能同从前一样随心所欲了。

罗严塔尔只希望这只禽鸟能为将军带去几分生机与欢乐，如果能取得他的欢心，进而时常向他提醒自己的存在，就更好了——如果他自己不能留在莱因哈特身边，那么有它替他待着，也是好的。

二是他组织编撰的分国法，取名为《和光集》⑨。新朝刚刚成立没有几年，又实行藩政自治，中央还没有要求各藩都要制定法度，《和光集》对刑罚民事等多种司法都做出了细致的规定，是各国中规模最大的一作。

系统性地编纂法律书的想法，固然是罗严塔尔政治才干的体现，但如此落力去做，也做不到矢口否认绝无想要出于人先的动机。他正想要请将军看看，并政战两略上，满朝上下实无一人可以与他媲美。若能向莱因哈特证明他的才华，说不定他就能将罗严塔尔调回中央，或至少留他在江户定府。

说白了，罗严塔尔之所以偏爱豪华的行列，也是出于同样的目的。再怎么喜欢豪奢的享受也好，做到这个程度，显然已经超出了一个个人可以享受的范畴。他正是为了炫耀自国的实力，炫耀自己执政的实绩。

至于他心目中所设想的对象和目标，其中固然有提升他个人的威名——对于副将军这个名号，他还是感到颇为自得的——但更加令他感到不明所以地心焦的，是他隐约期盼莱因哈特的目光能更多地落在，不是别人，不是别处，而是他自己身上。

但是一场出人意料的大雨，把这些盘算都泡了汤了。

风姿料峭的青年为政者坐在轿辇中，隔窗望着涨潮的河川，望洋兴叹，眉目间笼罩着一层微寒的细腻愁雾。

8.

罗严塔尔抵达江户城谒见时，正在午后。高大的箭塔在垣角耸立，两扇雄伟的正门徐徐拉开，将罗严塔尔的步辇引入城中。

莱因哈特左手自然地放在刀柄附近，这站姿显示出他果然是一位骨子里的武人。优美的长颈如天鹅般微微抬起，对他毫无阴霾地朗声笑道：“罗严塔尔，你好大的官威啊。”

据家系渊博的宝石屋罗严塔尔品鉴，那笑容之纯净通透，在阳光下璀璨生辉，实在是上品的金刚石；但他面对这个笑容，却答不出话来。

谁知道殿下这话是什么意思呢？怪他迟到？怪他奢侈？还是听说了罗严塔尔临时雇佣农民搭桥渡河的事端，怪他太过扰民？天下副将军的传闻，莫非不为殿下所喜？

还是海东青唰啦啦飞到莱因哈特手上，立刻逗得他开怀一笑。就凭这份及时救场的眼力见儿，罗严塔尔与它相识一场也算不亏。

在某些事情上或许比罗严塔尔更可靠的参谋官贝根格伦站了出来，恭恭敬敬行礼后禀奏道：“禀殿下，我军一行在途中偶遇暴雨，耽误了几日行程，这才没有及时赶到。但是罗严塔尔阁下积极地另辟蹊径，将损失降低到了最低限度。请您明察。”

“哦？是这样吗？艾密尔。”莱因哈特随口向一旁侍立的小姓问道。

“唔唔……我待会儿去向役员们确认一下！”褐色头发少年机敏地答道。莱因哈特对他点点头。

“呵。我倒不是在责怪卿。”莱因哈特回过头来，保持着安稳的站姿和笑容宽慰道。“为我克服艰难险阻，好不容易到达此处，实在辛苦了。既然来了，也别忙着回去。今日申时三刻，我为参勤诸君准备了宴席。虽然只不过是些粗杂的东西，但我希望你能出席。就在城中休整片刻，准备参加晚宴吧！”

就是这样；虽然罗严塔尔终于如愿再次回到了莱因哈特身边，然而此间的经验，绝不全是那种航船入港一般轻松又温暖的归属感。

在刚刚得以收束的乱世之中，城堡易主后，新任的主人往往为了显示自己的权威，对建筑和装潢大加改易，试图用自己的力量将前任主人留下的痕迹抹去。如今改朝换代，全国上下都为之焕然一新，新任的将军却似乎对装饰自家门楣之事不太热衷。

传说越是贫贱出身之人，得势后越是变本加厉，要从富贵荣华中获取某种不只是物质性的、而且是精神性的补偿；莱因哈特却不是这样。他生性爱好节俭，也怕麻烦。江户城几乎原样保留着他入主时的样子，就连黄铜钉隐上前代主人的家纹都没有更换。作为新朝政治中心中的中心，可以说是十分异例的情况。

正是因为对自己实际掌握权威、和政权平稳运行的程度极为自信，才能游刃有余地做出这种选择。莱因哈特毫无疑问具有身为天下霸主的品质与器量。

晚宴如时在大广间中召开，同样保持着莱因哈特的军队打天下时一以贯之的简朴实用的风范，没有一般上流会席的精致风雅，更没有女色的参入，而是大方摆出豪快的分量，让大家都可以大块吃肉、大碗喝酒，尽兴欢谈、饱腹而归。

而从全国各地聚集而来的故交们，对于这种熟悉到骨子里的场面，简直是被勾起了某种乡愁。还有人一边大声吹嘘着往昔的战功，一边伤感得嚎啕大哭起来。

广间的金地袄绘（和室拉门上的绘画）上盘踞着一株根深叶茂、高耸入云的古松，洋溢着蓬勃的生命力的枝叶，和雄壮的支配力的根系，尽情伸展到画面的尽头。前代主人或许亦是为了向来客显示自己的权威而画上了这种图案，手下败将的巧思如今却只能用来给莱因哈特的身姿当作衬托了。

金发狮子在主席上端坐，一手举着镀金酒盏，一手搁在凭几上闲适地斜倚着，眼含笑意地观赏着广间中欢宴的情形，用目光赞赏着自己旗下的诸位家臣爱将，那姿态真如百兽之王从山崖上远眺自己的领土，再一次确认的确将阳光所及之处都纳入到了势力范围。

这时他褐色头发的小姓身轻如燕地蹿了进来；那种能够迅速到达主君身边，却不惊动宴会的轻巧和机敏，必然是天赋加上长期训练才可以做到。艾密尔伏在莱因哈特耳畔报告道：前几日信浓一代确实因为突降暴雨造成交通阻塞。莱因哈特边听边抿着酒点了点头，嗯了一声，又像是被提醒了什么。他又一挥手，眨眼之间，那乖巧的少年又在人所不察的间隙中退走了。

“众卿且静一静。我今日得到一本书，读后很有感触，请诸君传看。”

宴席中不时发出惊叹之声；还有人带着钦佩、讶异等不同的情绪，向罗严塔尔望来。

“没错，正如卿等所见，是千代藩的法度。我一向相信，治理天下的方法，简单说来，无非两样。一是公平的司法，二是同样公平的税制。像这样将法律分门别类加以明文化，并且公诸天下，不仅有助于构筑清明的藩政，也是与民众建立信任的最好最快的道路。对于罗严塔尔元帅的构想、努力与成就，我愿给予高度评价。”

充满韵律感的动听嗓音在整个厅堂内散布着某种动能；海东青在莱因哈特身旁的支架上颇为骄傲地昂然站立着；罗严塔尔谦逊地微微颔首，感到自己心跳加快起来。

“我今日借此机会提出希望，望诸君都可以参考这本法律书，着手开展自国的立法工作。当然，真正值得民众遵守的分国法，绝不是照搬其他地区的法律，而是要立足于领地的实际状况进行编纂。如果有人遇到困难，请通过各种手段，积极与幕府商谈。就具体的修撰方法，我将亲自与罗严塔尔元帅交流，争取尽快出台相关的指导方案。”

谁能想到就在这短短一两个时辰之内，莱因哈特便通读了他的著书，而且还在济济一堂的宴会上当众赞扬，甚至要求其他大名都要学习他的方法。罗严塔尔的激动之情简直无以言表。他感到自己在异乡忍耐着孤独与寒冷，进行脚踏实地的工作，在今天终于得到了切实的回报。那么下一步，下一步，他希望是——

“罗严塔尔元帅！”莱因哈特点了他的名，用坚定的冰蓝色目光捕捉到他的身影，明确地对着他言道：“你治理地方，很有一套。如今奥羽一带的情况，想必你都了如指掌，否则也写不出这样的好书。千代藩离不开你。你今后更要以众僚友表率的身份要求自己，好好干啊。”

结果莱因哈特竟无半点意思要留他在中央任职。还因为他做得太好，吩咐他穷尽这份藩主的工作。当众赏赐的恩德，让人没有推辞的余地。

出乎意料的情境，让罗严塔尔心跳骤停、哑口无言。

宴会继续进行了没一会儿，莱因哈特忽然伏到几案之下。他近日身体常觉困乏，这时又感到一阵毫无预兆的目眩。他趴在凭几上休憩了一会儿，慵懒的仪态看上去美丽得残酷极了。

不多时候，莱因哈特就站起来告辞，为自己的早退道歉，请众卿自便，并且不要为他担心，然后静静地离开了。

罗严塔尔还被扔在那种怅然若失的情绪之中，仍然注意到莱因哈特所穿的羽织背后，绣着他前所未见的纹章：

圆铃图案远远看去好像一团肩披风炎的太阳，九个为一组，一个大的盘踞中央，八个小的环绕周围。

后世将莱因哈特后期就任将军后开始启用的新式家纹，称为九曜铃纹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑨《和光集》：典出伊达家编纂于室町时代的分国法《尘芥集》。


	5. Chapter 5

9.

“哎呀，这不是很能干嘛，罗严塔尔！”

一天夜里，罗严塔尔与米达麦亚坐在浅草桥一带的一家居酒屋里晚酌时，蜂蜜色头发的友人欢笑着对他说道。

“我早就说过，你不像我，终究不会止于一介单纯的军人。今后，老板用得着你的地方还多着呢！”

他们在一般店铺中做客时，为了不暴露彼此的身份而免于意想不到的麻烦，往往避开“将军”或者“殿下”这种过分刺耳的词汇，而是改称“老板（親方）”来指代莱因哈特，这样听起来他们就像某户商家的经理在谈论自己的当家一样。

“是吗？看起来像是老板还用得着我吗……”

“被表扬成那样，你还别扭些什么呀？同僚们都羡慕着你唷。过分谦虚，可就有不识抬举的嫌疑了。”

“米达麦亚，你有没有想过到江户来任职？”

“原来你在想这个呀。嗯，你没有家室，如果到江户来，或许可以过上更加潇洒自在的生活吧。可是，新朝实行藩政自治，要说实际的权限，地方可比中央更加施展得开拳脚啊。以卿的资质，有朝一日，当上百万石、二百万石的大官都指日可待，不该停留在一室之内。老板想必也是这么考虑的。”

“百万石、二百万石呀……”罗严塔尔眼睛盯着酒盏，喃喃重复道；这些绝非虚无缥缈的数字，却好像没有真正浸入他的内心之中。

如果不能停留在将军的温暖之中，那就算得到再多的名利，又能有什么价值呢？只不过是让他在挥霍金钱的同时，额外感到一种对生命与心血的挥霍，以及随之袭来的加倍累积的空虚感罢了。经过这两年漫漫相思的岁月，罗严塔尔逐渐体悟到了他自己曲折心迹的奥妙所在。

“说不定，以后你就是‘奥州百万石’了哦！真好啊，念起来都觉得连我的面子也光彩了几分。”米达麦亚竟是真心为他高兴。

罗严塔尔笑了一下。

“不知备州住起来如何呢？想必气候比奥州暖和多了。令夫人带着身孕，对将养身体，该是很相宜的。”

“备州的确是好地方哦。经过这几年的相处，我也渐渐住惯了。说到这个，你也早点成家如何？有了家庭的温暖，你就会知道江户的乱花就像五光十色的万华镜，都是虚的……”

难道罗严塔尔真的是留恋江户的繁华吗？米达麦亚的单纯简直令他哑口无言。

“但是，按照新的规定，从明年起，大名的正室和嫡子都要搬到江户的藩邸长住。这样一来，你也不得不跟令夫人分居两地了。难道你就不觉得舍不得吗？”

“既然主从关系还在成立，我就觉得这是理所当然的啊。”

“哼。性格乐天就是好啊。如果是我，一定会觉得舍不得的。”

罗严塔尔丢掉那种玩世不恭的微笑后换了个话题。

“喂，米达麦亚，路费算上在京生活的花费，你这两次花了多少钱，在岁出之中占比几何？”

“三四成……左右吧？”

“你不觉得这也有些太多了吗？”

“确实有些多。”整晚之中唯一一次，米达麦亚的眉头也变得凝重起来。“如果连我们都觉得吃力的话，其他中小规模的藩国更是可想而知了。这样下去，迟早会有人吃不消的。”

“正是如此。这个制度导致这种结果，简直令人只能解读为，是中央有意想要消耗地方的实力。”

“而且，制度调整明显是朝着更加严苛，而不是减轻负担的方向。虽说为了确认主从关系，参勤交代或许是不可不为吧，但是长此以往，说不定会导致全国范围的资源浪费。”

“话说回来，我可不觉得老板对所谓的主从关系有这么执着……”

“干嘛这么藏着掖着的。”米达麦亚露出难得一见的险峻笑容。“‘怎么看都是那个奥贝斯坦在背后撺掇’，你想说的是这个吧？”

“哎呀，这不说明那家伙的所作所为，即使藏着掖着,也尽人皆知吗？”罗严塔尔冷笑道，“上次宴会，你看到老板穿了新的羽织，上面绣着新的家纹吗？九曜铃⑩，哼，那家伙要捧老板去做天上的太阳，还要分身九个！土地上的荒草被晒得枯渴而死，也是可以想见的。”

大约四年前，越后破城时，罗严塔尔正在莱因哈特身边，亲口听到他说起对神格化指导者这种做法的不屑与厌恶之情，还当场规定，至少自己死后十年都不可以设立将他视为权现的祭坛。

奥贝斯坦竟然能推动莱因哈特朝这个方向倾斜，可见他对确立新的权威秩序不仅是不遗余力，而且还是不择手段的。罗严塔尔不由得担心起来，如果其他人各领一方，只有奥贝斯坦留在中央，大肆对莱因哈特施加影响的现状一直持续下去，局面迟早会发展到他不愿意看到的地步。

“那你应该也听说了，他上表劝老板关闭港口、禁制航海的事吧？我看，把大门一关，请狮子演出马戏来恫吓民众，在这种空洞无物的舞台上下，建立这种不堪一击的权威，就是那家伙打的算盘。”

“如果光是演出马戏，也倒还好，怕只怕他拔光了狮子獠牙，诸君还犹在梦中！”

“罗严塔尔！”米达麦亚低声喝道，锐利的目光直视向他，“你有证据吗？关于老板本人的事，还请你慎言。否则，只会给御威光造成无谓的损伤罢了。”

罗严塔尔对他点点头，用简洁的道歉代替感谢：“是我贪杯，失言了。”

米达麦亚叹了口气。“时间也不早了，今日我俩就此别过吧。”

“急着要回到令夫人温暖的怀抱中去吗？”

“别取笑我了。你才是要赶到花魁小姐的怀抱中去吧？”

春日绵密而混沌的毛毛细雨之中，一红一蓝两件羽织踩着夜灯微亮下的积水分袂而去。

10.

吉原大文字楼顶层松字雅间中，身价稳居吉原前三的花魁——薄云太夫⑪紧紧怀抱着自己爱猫的姿态看上去有些寂寞。

罗严塔尔仰倒在她身边的榻榻米上抽烟；在他们两人独处时，常常都是这么度过的。

“喂。如果觉得寂寞的话，就不要抱猫，来抱我啊。”

“我有抱你的理由吗？你才是，如果想跟奴家拥抱，不该用那种口吻，而是该说‘你身上的味道好香，快到我怀里来’才对吧。”

“其他的女人，有时会说我像猫呢。我跟猫也没什么太大的区别吧。”

“区别很大哦。猫比你爱娇多了。”

“竟然说一只不会讲人话的畜生比我爱娇？”罗严塔尔失笑；烟气在他肺管里呛了几下。

“就是你那种说话方式的问题哦。至少猫不会在奴家面前提什么别的女人。”

“就算有，它也不可能告诉你吧。”

“我的小猫咪对我是忠诚的哦，这我可清楚得很。”

“忠诚”这个字眼让罗严塔尔眯了眯眼睛。

“你怎么知道呢？”

“跟你没有关系吧。我看你也不是真正关心奴家的。而且，就算告诉你，你也不可能学会，你就是那种永远无法向恋人证明自己的忠诚的男人。你可瞒不过我哦。”

薄云太夫将猫咪抱得更紧；因为这动作，她雪白的后颈用力弯折起来，在烛光中显得极为脆弱而罪恶。

“你嘴巴这么坏，到底怎么会有男人喜欢你，给你花钱？”

“哼。你也给我花了很多钱呢，你喜欢我吗？你嘴巴也很坏，不也一样有很多女人喜欢你吗？”

罗严塔尔是在薄云太夫还在京都岛原做学徒的时代就捧她的旧相识了。琅家常赞助出身贫寒的她大量时髦的首饰，而在她成长起来之后，也常介绍客人光顾琅家的生意，但是并不收取回扣或者佣金。薄云太夫移籍吉原后，罗严塔尔严守礼节，与她在江户重新建立了主宾关系。两人就这么长期保持着说单纯也不单纯，说复杂也不复杂的往来。

“你说，如果分居两地的恋人一直不给你写信，那会是什么原因呢？”

薄云太夫虽然阅尽世情，骨子里还是个单纯的年轻女孩。虽然她从不觉得两人之间存在什么恋爱感情，但是经罗严塔尔这么一问，她立刻就联想到自己身上来。她扪心自问，的确是从来没给罗严塔尔写过信。她感到一种心虚和悸动之情，不觉慌乱地撅着嘴辩解道：

“如果想收到信的话，你不说，对方又怎么会知道呢？真有那么想要信的话，你先写给对方才合乎礼节吧。”

罗严塔尔听得瞳孔发散。“原来如此。”他如遭雷击，又在榻榻米上躺了一会儿，然后坐起来去摘薄云太夫的发簪。

“干什么？”

“抱你哦。”

“咦咦……你这个人好奇怪！”

<注>

⑩九曜铃纹：大概长这样。外圈的小太阳要减少一个。至于为什么一定要九曜不是十曜，只是作者个人奇怪的讲究而已……（比如，罗的设定多次碰瓷的伊达家只用过九曜（。）

  
  
⑪薄云太夫：太夫是对高等游女的敬称。历史上确有其人，后文提到的各种设定和表现基本都是基于既有记载进行演绎的。至于为什么不用爱尔芙丽德，我想，让她干这种高附加值服务业实在是太过难为她了。


	6. Chapter 6

11.

罗严塔尔所献的猎鹰，很得莱因哈特的喜欢。

莱因哈特可谓是旷古烁金的工作狂，本能地讨厌公私混同的行为。就算突然对狩猎活动涌起了热情，也不会占用昼间的办公时间，而是常在清晨起个大早，带着海东青纵马登上城外的山林，又在众人来到江户城前返回。

罗严塔尔下马行礼时，常常见到的一幕就是，将军站在庭院中，臂膀上驾着精神抖擞的海东青。莱因哈特随手从马上取下刚刚猎获的雪貂鲜肉，这展翅之长超过四尺的猛禽吞下之后，竟然还撒娇地轻轻啄吻他美丽的手指，逗得莱因哈特粲然一笑，用指节亲昵地爱抚禽鸟的颈项，让它从嗓子眼里发出舒服的咕咕啼鸣。

受到莱因哈特这样娇惯爱养，猎鹰也不负重望，长得加倍健硕强壮，本来就极为华美的羽毛和利爪上都泛出了艳丽的光泽，飞行和捕猎时在风中呈现出的英姿令人目不暇接，莱因哈特越发爱不释手了。

不知从何时起——是在又一次亲眼目睹莱因哈特与猎鹰亲昵互动的时候，还是在某一次突然意识到莱因哈特没有召见自己的日子就是在与猎鹰纵情享乐的时候，总之，罗严塔尔对此感到不太舒服了。

传说，大奥的女人到了一定年纪，便不再被安排侍寝，其中有的人会从大奥外招揽年轻美艳的女子，在自己家门的庇护之下送进大奥、献给将军，以此手段打造受自己恩惠的新任宠姬，进而保持自己的势力与家门的风光。

莱因哈特将军也已经到了该考虑子嗣的年纪，新政改革中被废弃多时的大奥还没有重建起来，被贯彻到私生活中的过度的清廉兴趣，据说是江户城用人们的心头大患；罗严塔尔却已经替他还不存在的未来夫人们体会到了这种凄凉的心境。

他自己可从来没有一次像这样得到过将军亲手喂食和爱抚啊！——之所以罗严塔尔还没有冒出这种想法，无非是他自己也知道这未免也太过不成体统，有心加以忍耐的结果罢了。

难道真如那女人所说，就连不会讲人话的畜生都比他爱娇，更能向主人证明自己的忠诚不成？再往下想下去，很快就要疯了。

有一天，罗严塔尔将随行的鹰匠召到藩邸，询问他：“你可知道，如果想让猎鹰发疯，都有些什么方法？”

12.

莱因哈特对于与罗严塔尔交流《和光集》的编纂经过一事，显得很是热衷。

特别是，罗严塔尔讲到，他把握领地的农业手工业生产状况时，时常亲自下到田间地头进行考察，但是在设计司法和行政的形式时，又更加注重效率性，这两种方法时，尤其得到莱因哈特发自内心的认可。

罗严塔尔有时讲起他改头换面，乔装成外藩的佃主或是客商，与农民进行交流的经历，特别是两边所操的方言不同，时常引起误会或是笑话，他与随行的官员又是如何解决的，这种种故事，更会让莱因哈特赞许而有趣地笑起来。

这种风景，有时会让罗严塔尔回想起战争年代，自己陪伴在莱因哈特身边参谋的日子，带给他一种温柔平和的稀有感受。那时，身外的世界是混乱而血腥的，但他的内心却因为得到了指引而得以稳定。

可是，在为莱因哈特露出的笑容而感到喜悦的同时，他也时常感到落寞的悸动，说到一半的故事，往往就这么停在嘴边。

是不是越向将军证明自己治理地方的能力，就越降低了自己回到将军身边任职的可能性呢？难道他所希望的，就是那么奢侈而难以实现的事情吗？

难道真的要说吗？说出来，他想在江户任职。只要说出来，将军一定会为他斟酌的吧。可是，那又要用什么理由呢。罗严塔尔既不是江户出身，又没有家室或者身体上的原因，要优先安排稳定的生活。

如果弄巧成拙，违背了将军对他的期待，会不会又无故损伤将军对他的信任。毕竟，就算顺利回到中央，将来等待他的还不是要单打独斗，与那个奥贝斯坦正面交锋……

罗严塔尔的心境如同一潭池藻，一天天被他自己搅得更加杂乱了。

13.

有一天，莱因哈特与罗严塔尔正在江户城本丸白书院中对谈办公，侍者突然报门说茶师来献艺了。

杨威利本是个四处流浪的方士，乱世中流落到四国的一座小城，受了城主收留庇护的恩惠，便留在城中做一策士。他最擅长利用地形与天气布下疑阵，一座弹丸之地的孤立小城就在他的战术之下屹立了许久。莱因哈特也吃过他不少苦头，前后花费了数月之久，共计攻城三次，才得以成功破城。

如此一来，莱因哈特对他的才华既渴求又忌惮，得天下后便将他召入江户城。杨不愿出仕，只好将他作为茶师养在城中。随便他在城中读书也好，摆弄茶陶也罢，只是走不出江户的关门。

其实，莱因哈特本人不爱喝茶，也没兴趣追求闲寂的风雅。但他仍旧定期请杨前来献艺，还总是故意选在他办公或是与人面谈的时候。莱因哈特希望通过这种方式，向杨展示自己的政治思路，同时让自己旗下的官员与杨混个脸熟。假以时日，没准真能打动杨的心扉，也未可知。

杨带着小徒弟进来行礼，给两人泡了茶，讲了两句清净和寂、一期一会的偈语，鸡同鸭讲，杨心中叹了口气。

杨又陪莱因哈特下了盘围棋，罗严塔尔站在莱因哈特身后观战。每被杨吃掉一个子，本性要强的莱因哈特都难受得咬起指甲来，吓得杨连忙借口身体不适，赶快和棋了事。

茶道跟围棋根本不是那样的东西啊！杨在心中哀嚎。可是莱因哈特将军大约永远不会懂的。在杨看来，他的军队是凶猛的猎食野兽，每到一处便征服一处；征服全天下之后，就只剩下啃噬彼此的身心了。

杨收拾好茶具一溜烟跑了；莱因哈特还在为自己被吃掉的白子军队而郁陶。

罗严塔尔头一次见到这场面，只觉得十分不对劲。

他早听说将军明明不爱饮茶，还在城里养了个堪称俸禄小偷的茶师，今日一见竟然是让莱因哈特吃尽苦头的杨威利。还听说将军常在大名谒见时召茶师献艺，果然不虚，这种行为岂不像是在对人炫耀自己所拥有的宝物吗。

房间中沉默了一会儿。片刻后，罗严塔尔拐着弯儿试探道：

“您是不是喜欢比较从顺的人？”

莱因哈特实在没听明白他想问些什么。他随手将海东青召来手上，为了解除烦躁而顺抚着它的羽毛，一边用不解的眼神望着罗严塔尔。

“杨威利看上去性格很温和，相处起来很愉快吧。”

看了这种场面还真能问出口啊。

“他是您夜晚的伙伴吗？”

莱因哈特逗弄着猎鹰的长喙，思索了一会儿，像突然想明白了什么似地微笑起来。

“哈哈。你要是喜欢，可以送给你。”

罗严塔尔当场噎住。他眼睛转了一转，又想到顺坡下驴也未尝不可。一来可以试探将军的态度，二来不管究竟有没有这个事端，总可以将碍事的棋子从将军身边拿掉。

“承蒙您的许诺，我今晚就派人来将人接走。”

“就这么十万火急吗？”莱因哈特调侃道，说着说着眉毛又皱了起来，他想到杨生性慵懒，被他随手赏人，还不知道他愿不愿意挪窝……

罗严塔尔看着莱因哈特表情的变化，心中已感到几分微妙了。他趁热打铁追加道：“明年，我还要将杨迎回奥州……”

“啊，这可不行！”莱因哈特一听就横眉竖眼地打断了他。

杨必须留在江户，不能放他飞出樊笼之外，这是早已决定的策略，不可朝令夕改。况且，如果真随他去了地方，那么或许只为管理好杨一人，就必须打破地方自治的原则介入藩政，带来破坏幕府与各藩关系平衡的风险。这是莱因哈特不愿见到的。偏偏罗严塔尔是这样的身份，若想避免他误解而解释清楚其中的道理，话则太长。

“我早知你喜欢风流，找家茶寮赎走他家茶师就是。只有杨威利，是不能离开江户的！”

偏偏此时的罗严塔尔，不如平时容易讲道理……

罗严塔尔看着海东青轻咬着莱因哈特的指尖撒娇，心中酸涩难言。他越发钻了牛角尖，好说歹说，终于让莱因哈特同意他带走杨威利。这游说过程之艰难，更让罗严塔尔怀疑其中有鬼。

14.

莱因哈特早上不再早起；听说将军的爱鸟得了病了。

艾密尔知道，那简直是发了疯了。

本来对主人忠实而驯服的猛禽，某一天狩猎归来时，突然扬起利爪抓伤了将军的手臂，又咬破了将军的耳朵，刺目的血流顺着白皙的耳廓和金发的曲线零落而下。

莱因哈特并没有立刻就责备它或抛弃它，而是仍然将它架在手上，沉默地忍住了这么两下。

可是，猎鹰却像失明了一样不辨方向地胡乱盘旋，然后朝着无人处大声鸣叫，好像看到了什么危险的幻觉一般。那种场景简直诡异得令旁观者都无法忍受。

后来，莱因哈特请了兽医，又请来当初调教它的鹰匠仔细来看，怎么看都看不好。他只有向罗严塔尔道歉，只恨自己管理不善，白费了罗严塔尔献鹰的心意。

罗严塔尔现在到江户城办公时，还不时晃过蓄养家畜的棚屋，去看望一眼被单独关在一个小间中的猎鹰。

那家伙现在的姿态真的丑陋极了，蓬乱的羽毛、驽钝的双爪都失去了当初引人瞩目的光彩，时不时对着经过的路人胡乱拍击双翅，一边发出刺耳的尖叫。

这样的残次品，想必再也无法得到将军的宠爱了。

罗严塔尔隔着栅栏与它那种不正常的涣散目光对上视线的时候，常常忍不住露出微笑。


	7. Chapter 7

15.

江户城二之丸附近连接着一处庭园，名唤无忧园⑫，是前代主人所作的私家庭园，与新宿御苑犄角相望，地势可谓得天独厚。莱因哈特本无游园赏景的雅兴，可以说主要是出于防卫与政略的考虑，才将这庭园一并收入囊中。他时常邀请大名到园中做客，或者政务收拾停当时，也会独自到内庭读书或是休息。

围绕正中心的大片活水池塘的回游式庭园中，分布着大量人工造景，附会着取自京都或海外的名胜。建筑中既有肃穆的佛堂，又有闲雅的凉亭，甚至还有几亩田垄，据说是某代主人为了教训家中娇生惯养的儿媳知道人间疾苦，让她带着孩子学圃所作。四季风采琳琅满目，堪称是一代名园。

这天下午天朗气清，罗严塔尔双脚踩在水田中，躬身插秧。蓝色的便服向上扎短几分，淤泥涂在他白皙的小腿上，竟也有些好看。

莱因哈特坐在一旁的水井边上看着他，精致的五指捧着一方朴素的陶碗，不时从中咽下一口粗茶。

“我只知卿老家是经商出身。过去也做过农活吗？”

“不曾。家中世代都是宝石屋。”

“那怎么干活这样麻利呢？”

“殿下知道，属下治理地方，靠的就是常到田边行走。见多了农家干活的方式，自然也可以模仿一些。这既可以对农业的现场有所体会，干一些简单规律的体力活，也有帮助整理思路的效果，倒说不上什么干得好坏。”

莱因哈特赞许地点点头。“将从广阔世界中得到的智慧，移植到园中来，这才是实干者的方法论，才叫做真正的学圃。妄图让从小关在高门大院中的贵族女子，通过耕作这几亩子虚乌有的田地，就能学会春华秋实的道理，结果也只能是坐井观天罢了。当然，想出这种主意的男性统治者，可想而知也只是空谈家。在他们眼中，只将农事视为一种非日常性的闲趣。实在是庸俗得没有限度。”

“可这片水田井井有条，没有荒芜，想来平时是有人打理的。殿下也有学圃的雅兴吗？”

“生下我的男人是个只会整日沉湎饮酒的没有骨头的人。在老家时，一家的生活只靠姐姐与我两个人务农勉力维持。那时，在地广人稀的旷野之中，总觉得若抬头向着天空大喊，好像就能将我的声音传给满天的星星……”

一提到与姐姐的回忆，莱因哈特不由得在出神之中，流露出几分忧郁的神情。

“不知何时，我已与姐姐走得那么远了……脚踩在田野里时，才觉得终于近了一些。”

罗严塔尔想道，他与将军实在是曾经过着完全不同的人生。若他当日没能乘上黄金狮子振翅卷起的劲风，到今天他或许还要比如今的自己再庸俗上几倍。

莱因哈特很快就自己回过神来。他转换话题问道：“卿对这处庭园怎么看呢？”

罗严塔尔略顿了一顿，干脆引用莱因哈特的用语，单刀直入地做出判断：“正如您所说，非常庸俗。”

“哦。怎么说？”

“喜欢有名的风物，憧憬大陆的风尚，的确是人之常情。但是像这样不分青红皂白，总之全都将其从规模上缩小，亦可以说是从精神上加以矮化，然后复制到自己的花园之中，享受一种独占风光的快感。造园者炫耀和贪婪的心态，是多么卑小的东西啊，从这种做法之中，可以说是一目了然的。”

若换一个善良人来听罗严塔尔这几句刻薄的批判，未免要劝他嘴上积德。可莱因哈特听了，竟然发出钟磬般空灵的笑声：

“呵呵。卿所言实在是一语中的，听起来让人心情舒畅啊。没错，异国文明正因为立足于异国自有的风土之上，才足以称之为浑然天成、鬼斧神工。像这样都绑架来这一处狭小宅院中，着实不像样子。同样，群落式的生活方式，也是适应我国的风土而形成的。正因为大陆式的紧凑制度在这片群岛上寸步难行，统一国家的确立更要依靠各藩群策群力。罗严塔尔，我对你的寄望，你可听懂了？”

“是。”罗严塔尔简洁有力地应答道，随后又陷入沉默。

他心中知晓，也更愿意相信，莱因哈特跟他一样，都认为通过实干，富有效率地建设产业与社会才是最根本的道路；认为对广阔的世界，包括对多种多样的文明都敞开心扉，才能不落后于时代的潮流。

他真想直接通过语言确认，将军永远都会是值得他一心信服与跟随的将军，不会走上主张锁国的绝对主义者所宣扬的道路；但他又怕万一莱因哈特果然已经有些动摇，会不会对他的贸然之语感到不快，让他又离将军身边的位置走远一步。

“对了，这口井有一美名，你可听过？”

“叫做什么‘不老水’吧。因为它是四季不断涌流的活泉……”

“没错。真是叫人笑掉大牙啊。”

“是啊。人活在世上，没有人可以不老不死的。”

“这么一看，造园者是一介怠惰之辈，想要通过苟活来维持那一点点既得的身外之物，因为除此之外他眼中再没有其他值得追求的东西了，真是显而易见得令人发笑。

“这就是各地腐朽的高门，都被您接连一一踏破的道理。”

“哼。呆坐这么久，我这身骨头也开始痛了。接我几招吧！”莱因哈特笑道。

他从地上随手拾起两段枯枝，将其中一支扔给罗严塔尔，同时自己也冲进了田垄中，不由分说对他亮出剑来。罗严塔尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，不得不带着几分慌乱应付起年轻主君的心血来潮。

因为志同道合的性情而渐渐行近的两人，一边留心闪避着田中的麦苗，一边用过分粗糙的木刀切磋起来，在橙红色夕阳中享受着这难得的轻松一刻。

16.

晚上，两人洗去身上因为贪玩而沾上的泥污，坐在园中喝酒。

两双木屐并肩在素雅的石阶上悠然游走，然后又在水边的碎石滩涂中相对而坐。

今夜天气晴朗，夜空中悬挂着的满月显得清晰而明亮，又硕大得仿佛触手可及。

在园中附庸农家趣味而设计的茅草圆型凉亭中，挂着一副条幅，用满不正经的语气说着：中午饮酒只饮八分，晚上饮酒只饮九分，大约是一种告诫人们满招损谦受益的说教的话。

莱因哈特将军留有晚间一边独酌、一边与家臣议事的记载，按理说酒量是不错的。然此时看他脸上的表情，则难说了。

可能是因为傍晚的玩耍让他身心畅快，也可能是因为还没把握好这坛新开的烧酒的脾气，总之，一贯精明强干的金发为政者，大概是多喝了几杯。

莱因哈特喝醉了也不吵不闹，反而因为肢体动作减少，显得更安静了。眨眼的速度也变慢了，冰蓝色的双眸泛出一层半迷半蒙的水光，像是倒映满月的池塘也流进了他的眼中；合着白皙脸颊上漫开的两片红晕，看起来似乎比平时更容易接近。

而罗严塔尔身为客人，谨守礼节，不敢贪杯，更多的不过是在旁边陪他。莱因哈特却越喝越沉默，越喝越像是变成了另一个人。罗严塔尔看着他这副样子，更不知要拿他怎么办才好了。

莱因哈特闲适地合上双眼，享受着初夏的凉风。然后似乎是无意识地喃喃自语起来：“罗严塔尔……你知不知道，对于我的道路而言，你有多么关键？如果没有你，当初我不会上路；如果没有你，今天我不会走到这里。”

罗严塔尔心脏狂跳起来，那种强烈的带动着血流的鼓动，在耳膜后疯狂噪响，几乎让他听不清莱因哈特的话。

停顿了一会儿，莱因哈特又张口道：“你啊，你……唉。”

为他这句没头没尾的叹息，罗严塔尔心跳骤停，血流飞快从脸上撤下。

这是什么意思？月光太明亮了，美丽得令人心碎的心上人太安静了，与他两个人独处的世界太空旷了；他竟不知要去问谁。

就在他独自僵持的时候，本来惬意的微风突然疾劲起来，将芦苇丛吹得浪潮翩飞、唰啦作响。

下一秒，就好像是纤长的身躯弱不禁风一样，莱因哈特突然就倒在了他怀中。罗严塔尔连忙将他与倾洒的酒盏一同接住，却觉得自己要被砸碎了。

莱因哈特离他好近啊。银白色的月色笼罩之下，他白皙细腻的脸庞似乎格外蒙上了一层不容侵犯的圣洁色彩。如同日冕流风一般的美丽金发倾泻在他身上，羽织的绀蓝色布料与此刻的无垠夜色溶成一片，纹样上染画的雀鸟绕着竹篱快活地飞舞。

啊啊。在他的照耀之中，做一只他肩头的小麻雀！

这个想象让罗严塔尔感受到一种强烈、直接而纯粹得令人匪夷所思的吸引。

传说，月亮有诱人癫狂的魔力。

罗严塔尔乘上岸边停放的小舟，一手继续将莱因哈特护在臂弯中，一手摇橹。在幽静的微弱虫鸣之中，舟头推开丛丛芦苇的帘幕，沿着水流，越过几道小桥与一座唐门，从外庭驶入内庭。

唐门之后是一处精巧的院落，一角坐落着一间小型的书院，木材清一色漆成黑色，一望即知是主人私人用的处所。

罗严塔尔将莱因哈特扶进屋中，行礼告辞，然后还替他关好拉门，礼貌地退了出去。

过了一会儿，屋内传出声音，是莱因哈特在呼唤侍者。

白纸拉门上绘制着大雾弥漫中雪原上的松林，用墨色浓淡与洇水的笔法来表现树丛的远近关系，若换在什么也没有发生的、不是满月的、平和的读书之夜中，该是很清雅的。

罗严塔尔跪坐在廊下，眺望了这前路渺茫、却又神秘得引人入胜的景致很有一会儿，才下定了决心。

他推开拉门；金发年轻人在屋中带着几分讶异望着他。

只见罗严塔尔躬身行礼道：“今宵，请让我侍奉您。”

在感觉起来仿佛有几个小时那么长的沉默中，罗严塔尔未能抬头。

“原来如此。

终于，莱因哈特轻快地笑起来。

“看来，这个晚上就要受你照顾了。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑫无忧园：部分参考了东京小石川后乐园。后乐园本来是德川家旁支的庭园，名字出典于范仲淹的名句“先天下之忧而忧，后天下之乐而乐”，主要修筑者也是著名的贤君，跟腐朽的高登巴姆王朝“新无忧宫”对照起来，倒也相映成趣。对于文中对造园品味擅作文章之事只能说声抱歉了……（土下座


	8. Chapter 8

17.

罗严塔尔先为莱因哈特取下腰带，顺势将他揽进臂弯中。年轻的主君没有拒绝，配合他手掌施加的力道，伏在了他身前。

然后罗严塔尔又服侍莱因哈特依次除下了袴和着物，与怀中的身躯只隔着薄薄的一层夏装襦袢，几乎都可以直接感觉到他身体的温度了。

“啊。对了，我的寝衣放在壁橱上层左边数第二个柜子的第三层，我今天想穿——”

莱因哈特突然喋喋不休地吩咐起来，词语粘连，语速快得听不清楚；罗严塔尔赶忙头痛地打断了他。

“今天不穿寝衣。”

“……咦？”

冰蓝色眼睛睁得圆溜溜地望着他。

“所以说今天不穿寝衣。”

罗严塔尔断然将莱因哈特拥进怀中，一只手捉起小巧的下巴，果断地吻住他。

莱因哈特唔唔地哼了两声，很快被吻得皱着眉头气喘起来，在手指探进衣襟、并且一边抚摸身体一边撩开衣襟时，忍不住低声呼唤罗严塔尔的名字。

终于，罗严塔尔将他剥成赤裸，然后抱着他放到棉被中。

莱因哈特却要求道：“我觉得风吹得好冷……罗严塔尔，去帮我把门关起来吧。”

在这种季节的这种情形下，说什么冷呢？但是听着他不同寻常有些发颤的声音，和紧张地攥住棉被一角的动作，罗严塔尔心中也明白了几分。

“被月光照着，觉得很不好意思吗？不需要那样想啊。”他俯身在莱因哈特脸颊上落下一个温柔的轻吻，望着对方的双眼说道；同时带着作弄的心理，有意将一旁的烛台向这边拉近了几分。“来吧，请将您美丽的身体，让我仔细看看……”

莱因哈特对于自己的身体是不是美，并没有明确的认识。此刻真正让他害羞得红透脸颊，又难耐地弓起身体的，不如说是罗严塔尔凝望过来的眼神，和不断向全身蔓延的亲吻。

在飘摇不定的烛火映照之下发热泛红、渐渐向着他展开的矫健鲜嫩的身体。看着眼前的风景，罗严塔尔的呼吸也一下下变得沉重急促了。他用手指从灯台上捻来油脂，揉开身下的身体后挤入其中。

莱因哈特立刻甜美地喘息着绷紧了身体。

“啊啊……里面，好热…………”

淡金色睫毛上凝结的几粒细微的泪珠，深深震撼了罗严塔尔。他忍不住一边亲吻一边赞美道：

“殿下，您的话语，实在令我很难忍受……嗯……”

随后，莱因哈特体内又被添进了许多灯油，让他只觉得下身粘腻湿滑得不成样子，又热得像是在被火烤一样。他忍不住回过头去叫住罗严塔尔：

“总觉得，那里，有点奇怪……”

“哪里奇怪？”罗严塔尔动了动手指，又抽出来，被仔细把玩吃透的肉穴即刻发出粘稠的水声，让他会心地笑着问道：“这样吗？”

“哈啊……”莱因哈特随之喘息，条件反射地折起长腿，紧贴着钩住罗严塔尔，脸上的表情却有些难堪。“什么啊，这是什么声音，是从哪里……”

“您那是什么有趣的反应？”罗严塔尔轻声笑道，“您从前的伙伴们都是怎么伺候您的？”

“…………………………”

眼见莱因哈特一张俏脸憋得愈发透红，仿佛都能看到狮子尾巴在烦躁地拍来拍去；过了许久，他才有些忸怩、又有些破罐破摔地交代道：“没有啦！什么从前的伙伴，一个也没有……”

罗严塔尔哑然。“您莫非是第一次吗？”

“啊啊！”莱因哈特梗着脖子承认道：“是第一次对不起你吗？”

人世间围绕掌权者的恋爱生活，流传着许多传说。其中有美谈，自然也有怪谈。

据传上届幕府第三代将军突发急病而亡，由他女儿秘密顶替他的名号，代为执政。由于将军身为女性，大奥多了一项不成文的规矩，服饰将军初夜的人算是给将军的肢体造成损伤，事后必须斩首谢罪。虽然这个规矩最后未能实行，也就是女将军的初夜对象当时未被斩首，但实际上却落得更加悲惨的下场，最终被处车裂极刑而亡。

有人说，将军就任前原有一位情窦初开的恋人，因为情缘被无辜斩断，他怀恨在心，对将军的丈夫施下了诅咒。也有人说，是急病而死的三代将军本人，因为留恋世俗的权力，迁怒于血肉至亲的女儿，对她的家庭施下了诅咒。

女将军传说的真假，并无可信的资料可以证实。就连历史上是否果真存在此人，都无法加以明证，更不要说是初夜者需要处死的规矩，和对方真正的下落了。

但是，有据可察的是，虽然此后幕府再也没有出过女性领导者，但从第四代将军开始，确实每一代服侍初夜的女房，最后都不得好死。

此时，这个诡异血腥却又有几分缠绵悱恻的怪谈的魅影，在罗严塔尔心头悄然晃过。

这不是单纯的事实真假的问题，甚至也不是他罗严塔尔是否贪生怕死的问题。

在罗严塔尔的潜意识之中，对于宿命之一物，时常感到某种别样的魅力。但他心中知晓，他所敬爱的主君，对于这一类名词，是很有些轻蔑的。

他抱着莱因哈特。莱因哈特俯卧在他怀中，室内暖黄色的烛火在漂亮的脊背上雕刻出无可比拟的光影，门外银白色的月光将灵动的双眸照出色授魂与的神采。他纯洁的情人，如此乖巧、火热地期待着他。

此情此境，已不容罗严塔尔对自己的心事加以条分缕析那样说明。


	9. Chapter 9

18.

这以后，罗严塔尔常到莱因哈特府中侍奉帷幄。

在每一次相拥的时候，他为彼此的快乐、为能够与眷恋之人同衾而感到幸福。那比起受宠若惊，越来越接近一种坦然的幸福。

他时不时还会回想起那个初夜的对象不得好死的诅咒。今天，他又在政务的间隙趴在文案上想着这件事。面前的窗户中映出的景色已经掺入了秋天的氛围，镂空雕刻成蝉笼形状的铜风铃在他头顶唱着不经意的引魂歌。

他有时就将这作为一个轻松的笑话那样，放在指尖把玩。托将军洪福齐天，全天下都已改朝换代、沉疴革尽，总不至于几百年前一个幽魂的妄念，反而能留到新朝的今天吧。

有时却会更进一层地想道，能进将军卧房的女人，还不也是处女吗？武家幕府的女房，说来也算是有官职的人，却在吞食了她们的贞节之后，还要吞食她们的生命，大奥可真是一头冷血无心的凶兽呀。想到这里，他心思又一转，想到既然他不是什么处女，或许也就没有被索命的价值了吧；然后又不乏讽刺之意地对自己勾起了嘴角。

也有些时候，他会真的往幽玄之处钻进去，试想万一自己真的是这个诅咒的适用对象，那又会如何呢。这个问题常常勾起他真正的兴趣，引诱他像咀嚼某种具有成瘾性的糖果那样，反复咬啮自己的血肉。

莱因哈特也很坦然。倒不如说，坦然得有些不寻常了——

这并不是在讲将军在床笫之间的表现什么的下流话——而是指他对于自己与罗严塔尔关系的变化，没有做出什么特别应对，就好像他根本就没有感觉到什么变化。

譬如，他甚至常常用发出书函这种极其正大光明的形式，邀请罗严塔尔到江户城本丸黑书院，也就是城堡的各个建筑中用途最为私人，一般都是供将军自己读书和休憩，极少用于会客的一轩来。

由于他的态度太过坦荡，反而不会有人将这种会面揣测为情侣之间的幽会了。人们只会认为殿下与阁下君臣相得，在公务的延长线上还有其他相交罢了。

莱因哈特的这种钝感，其主要原因当然是他自身的本性使然——这位英主一旦离开军事与政治的世界，就瞬间退化为懵懂无知的小童——但与他所处的环境也脱不开关系。

在这个时代，男人与男人之间发生关于性与爱的交往，实在是寻常茶饭之事。就比如那日罗严塔尔吃味时拿着杨威利做曲折文章，莱因哈特竟然立刻就可以听懂，无非是因为耳濡目染，见得多了。

特别是在武士阶层内部，由于关系的双方都出自上流阶层，彼此之间又有着忠义的契约，同性交往甚至还被赋予了一层道德与精神上的高雅意味，被称为“众道”。也不乏年少者成年独当一面之后，还常向他人夸耀自己年轻时是最受主君宠爱的侍从这种事。

不过，对罗严塔尔来说，他对自己与莱因哈特的关系的期许，跟“众道”可以说是两条毫无交集的平行线。可是，要说到莱因哈特这个人，对于自己与罗严塔尔的关系，究竟是做着何种理解，这个问题，在罗严塔尔看来，其认识恐怕都还没有上升到“众道”这一层面。

这就令人很忧愁了。为什么他偏要爱这样一位大人呢？对罗严塔尔来说，这个烦恼说不上很甜蜜。

在反复烦恼的尽头，一天夜里约会的时候，罗严塔尔为莱因哈特带来一套镜箱。由昂贵的木材制成，器型端方流丽，涂装着细腻润泽的黑漆，镶嵌光彩琳琳的七宝螺钿。特别是黄金莳绘描绘出一幅意蕴悠远的日月山海图文，与月轮鹰羽的家纹分布得当。

镜箱，也就是用来整理梳妆用品的妆奁，常常用作妇女带入夫家的嫁妆。罗严塔尔所订购的这只镜箱非但豪华精美，一看就带着高贵的身份，更是雕刻着只出现于新婚用度的初音纹（一种类似心形的图案）。通过这种方式试图表明自己的心迹，可以说已经是他所能做到的极限。

莱因哈特的反应则令人大跌眼镜。

“竟然为我还没出生的女儿制备起了嫁妆，卿也真是操之过急啊，哈哈！连家纹也画上了，是要提前与我定下娃娃亲吗？不过，可以看出来是件宝物。卿的心意，就让我好好收下好了。”

“……”

即便说不准莱因哈特的思路才更具常识性，罗严塔尔也难免陷入深深的无言。

本来，决定献上这套镜箱之前，他所担忧的是会不会被将军误解，这种礼物的意味是没有将他视为堂堂正正的男性，进而上升为对他人格的曲解，万一发了脾气可怎么办呢。毕竟莱因哈特有这样过分俊美的外表，又有一个遭人强抢的宠姬姐姐，一向是经常迎面遭遇为数众多的敌对者这样羞辱的。实在没想到他会做出这样的解读……

只要没有被将军发怒，就，就还算好吧。罗严塔尔只能这样安慰自己。

让莱因哈特坐在自己怀中，罗严塔尔打开镜箱，取出牛角梳，为他梳理起长长的金发来。然后又取出妆笔，蘸了一点胭脂，在他眼尾勾勒出一抹红妆。秋风微凉之中，眼前的景象恍惚与从前饮马溪边的回忆再次重合，罗严塔尔不由得看得有些怔忡。

莱因哈特出其不意，用轻快的身姿回过身来，从罗严塔尔手中接过妆笔，趴在他身上，也在他眼尾画了一道。在做这些时，金发年轻人脸上带着纯粹的笑容，在烛光中显得纤薄而灵动。

罗严塔尔愣愣地由着他画完了，妩媚的鲜红映衬之下，金银妖瞳的对比显得更为强烈，在他深沉的氛围之中添加了一层妖魅的色彩。

莱因哈特将妆笔放回盒中收好，又斜躺下来，依在罗严塔尔腿上，亲热地拉过他的手，笑着说：“罗严塔尔。我想将卿的友谊永远珍视下去。”

友谊吗！罗严塔尔感到胸中苦涩，口中发干。在这一刻，他忽然第一次意识到有些事情可能永远都无法传达给他了。

他又能如何？难道能纠正将军：“这不是友谊”？难道要他说“我对您除了友谊还有更多东西”？就算说了又能怎么样呢？正如将军所说，有朝一日他总会恢复大奥，会将世间最美貌的女子迎入其中，也会生下储君，届时能收到牡丹狮子纹的镜箱将是所有大名翘首期盼的恩宠。

在感觉到将军绝美而冰凉的玉手探入自己衣襟的时候，那探进来的却好像是一把取人性命的匕首，罗严塔尔几乎忍不住想要逃离。但是望着莱因哈特纯洁通透、犹如羽化的眼神，他却只能被钉在原地，将对方再一次揽入怀中。

两人在庭院中的温泉里嬉戏时，情不自禁地拥吻起来。

莱因哈特破水而出，坐到岸边的光滑石块上。凝脂般光洁的肌肤被蒸出一层红晕，沾满晶莹剔透的水珠，合着他一贯优美大方的坐姿，真是迷人。

罗严塔尔游到他身前，捧起他的玉臂从肩头吻到指尖，又握住脚踝从大腿吻到脚背。

莱因哈特被他热情的亲吻撩拨得不住喘息，按下罗严塔尔深棕色的头颅，让他用嘴巴服侍自己。两具火热而濡湿的身躯紧贴在一处，男人从他腿间投来自下而上的顺从而渴望的目光，勾起猛兽血脉深处的猎食与统治的本能。

江户的秋天，比起红枫，更为代表性的是金黄的银杏。满天纷飞的叶片就像艺伎手中的泥金羽扇，飘落时被罗严塔尔后背上的水渍所粘连，看上去美丽极了。

狮子带着倒刺的唇舌在他肩背上舔吻，罗严塔尔忍不住发出沙哑而甜美的哀鸣。

“声音真好听啊。”莱因哈特发出动听而轻快的笑声赞扬着，“感觉好吗？”

“啊、是……”长期握刀的有力的五指挣扎地揪住岸边的野草，长眉微蹙，金银妖瞳眼角噙着泪珠，罗严塔尔感激地回应道，“露出这样的痴态，非常不好意思……”

在渐渐失控的热潮之中，罗严塔尔挣扎着回头望向自己的主君；而那高贵而残暴的独裁者也正睥睨着他，眼角飞着的一笔红妆，分不清是敌我哪一方的血迹。

他在寻觅到安全感的同时，也无端感到一种难言的悲切；或许这种情绪本身，也未必是真实存在的。

又或许一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电，应作如是观。

19.

罗严塔尔返回自己的藩邸时，已经过了宵禁时分，弦月高悬，四野无人。

走到门前的专属小巷中，他突然停下了脚步。军旅生涯让他锻炼出了侦察的本能，而在他看来此间的气息显然有些不对。他沉着地摆开马步，从腰间抽出打刀，一边问道：“什么人？”

果然有一个戴着斗笠的人影从街角的月影中走出。“元帅阁下，少安毋躁。无论如何，我俩应该不算敌人。不如先请我到府中坐坐，如何？”

“不速之客宵禁之夜埋伏于此，张口就要进屋做客？家中可没有招待这种无礼之人的规矩！”

“此物想必阁下有所见识吧！“来者从腰间掏出一口黑漆的木制腰牌。

罗严塔尔的确知晓此物。他曾以千代藩的名义派出家臣作为使者，与南蛮各国有过贸易与文化的往来。这腰牌就是当时与他贸易的南蛮人公司的身份凭证。虽然一时猜不透南蛮人的人马何故不加知会就跑来江户寻他，还在这样的深夜偷偷潜入，煞是可疑，但总之此时确实不便在街中久站。

将来人引入会客室，只留他所信任的家臣在一旁侍候。对方正要摘下斗笠，罗严塔尔迅速抬起手阻止了他，然后开门见山道：“就不必露出脸来了！姑且问问你有何要事吧。”连脸都不想看，也就是露骨地表达出了不耐烦与不信任的意思。

“小人在此恭候多时，许久等不来阁下，原非小人故意夜闯宵禁的。不过，服侍将军大人到如此深夜，足见阁下职责显要，这也说明阁下是值得小人等待的。小人以为，阁下听听小人的话，总不会有什么损失。小人所求的，只有一样，就是协助大人成就伟业。”

“什么伟业。”罗严塔尔冷然道。

“新朝新立，根基未稳。如今的阁下可谓一人之下，万人之上，府库充盈，手握重兵，又深受将军大人宠信。阁下难道就不心动吗？世间将阁下呼为‘天下副将军’，正说明阁下早有这样的实力和威望。”

“也就是向将军掀起叛旗之事啰？”

“阁下明察，小人惶恐。”

“助我成就伟业，对你们有什么好处？既然说了个开头，就说到结尾吧。”

“是。近来，禁制异教、追放异人的事件，在各地时有发生，弊社亦是深受其害。在小人看来，莱因哈特将军的幕府，要关闭港口、禁制航海，已是箭在弦上、板上钉钉之事。弊社愿提供资金、出动人马，与阁下里应外合。成就伟业之后，只希望阁下积极开放各地港口，优先照顾弊社的生意。”

在异国公司的赞助之下推翻旧幕府，代价是新幕府要以这个公司的利益为优先。若真做了这种事情，岂不就是选择了做卖国贼吗？这种道理，对罗严塔尔来说是一目了然的。更何况，要他否定自己对莱因哈特的忠诚心，这种事可以说已经超出了他的认知范畴，听起来简直就接近对他人格的一种侮蔑了。他完全没有背叛将军的可能。

可正因为已经拿稳了主意，罗严塔尔反而能够平心静气地演出好戏。

“好，我明白了。今后就保持联络吧。今日天色已晚，请贵使先回府邸歇息。”


	10. Chapter 10

20.

自月夜之后，罗严塔尔仍与南蛮公司的人马有过数次会面。本来，他的打算是通过与对方虚与委蛇，刺探消息，顺藤摸瓜找出对方在国内活动的脉络，避免打草惊蛇，力求一网打尽。

但是，身为地方大名，他在江户的活动想要越过中央的官员，终究是不可实现的。如今，总揽江户城日常事务，也包括城下町的维持与管理的，是奥贝斯坦元帅。他采取雷霆手段，在今早迅速逮捕了在江户町活动的南蛮细作。而罗严塔尔元帅与南蛮细作秘密往来的报告，也很快送到莱因哈特将军案头。

莱因哈特并没有直入主题。他将奏章放回文案上，平静道：“早在我入主江户城时，就当与卿说过，通过秘密监察方式维持治安，只能是新朝初始时，为了弹压激进的忤逆份子，所采取的一时的紧急性措施。要尽快将城下町的治安维持功能，转换到江户町奉行的体系之中，形成公平公正的行政系统。到今天已经三年了。你将我的话听到哪里去了？”

奥贝斯坦端坐在对面的客席上，也用平稳的口吻回答道：“既然目付局能交出这种报告，那就说明他们的使命还没有结束。这份报告的意义重大之处，殿下明白吗？”

“南蛮人不满足于做贸易伙伴，竟在国内开始了这种居心叵测的活动，妄图策反各地大名。所以我方的策略更要尽快转变，特别是应该采纳你关闭港口、禁制航海的建议。你想说的就是这个吧？”

“殿下明察，臣惶恐。”

“如果不是你急功近利的驱逐策略，造成他们利益急遽受损，无法对物资和资金进行合理的重新调配，他们又岂会被逼得狗急跳墙，酿成这种事端呢？”

“无论事情的经过究竟如何，眼下南蛮人已成了我国的敌人，继续放任他们必会造成更大的麻烦。当此之际，先下手为强是当务之急。”

“海外的世界正要风起云涌，把家门一关，两耳不闻窗外事，像三岁的小孩一样自以为被子里面很安全。这就是你认为的当务之急？就算真能安全一时，又究竟能安全多久呢？”

“听您的口吻，莫非还没有放弃所谓的‘贸易文化往来与安全防卫是两码事’这种幼稚的想法吗？”

莱因哈特被对方当面说出的不敬之极的话语气得笑出声来。“你说什么？”

“虽说我主张关闭港口、禁制航海，但 ‘锁国’这种说法，是开国派和异国人的诬枉之词。我所建议的是，在更合理的监督与管理制度下，与严格选定的有限的贸易伙伴往来。”

“航海为的是谁的航海，开国为的是谁的开国？难道是为了赚取商卖的利润，是为了贪图海外的宝物？归根结底，是为了保持国民的眼界与心胸的开阔、步伐的稳健。由幕府代替国民，从一扇小窗上偶尔偷窥几眼，就算免除了‘锁国’的狼狈了。你是这个意思吗？”

奥贝斯坦却叹息起来。“难道说……容我提醒殿下，您再怎么了不起，也只不过是处于历史的一个阶段之中的一个个人罢了。”

“……”莱因哈特打了个不由自主的寒颤。“你到底想说什么？”

“殿下天纵英才，几年内就将乱世收归一统，的确很了不起。但是，治国不比战争，耕作的周期要长得多。要想凭借殿下一个人的步伐，带领整个社会都跟您一样快速地向前走，那是不可能做到的。只要想想就知道了，就算殿下想要开放航海，全国上下又有几艘可堪远洋的轮船？要想在南蛮人的野心之中保卫国家，全国上下又有几门坚船利炮？一代人有一代人该做的事情。我今天请您关闭港口，并不是说未来永劫都必须紧锁国门。您在这一代专注国内建设所取得的成就，也许有一天会成为后人桅杆上空的启明星。”

莱因哈特沉默良久。

“好吧，好吧……锁国之事，就算我可以应承。但说到国内的管理，你又是怎么办的？我可是听说了，不仅目付罗织罪状，大肆捉捕异国商人和传教士，还有人在各地印刷图册，传播谣言，引导国民恐惧和仇恨异国人，又给我唱些肉麻的颂歌，说我是日照的权现。你到底想干什么？你所声称的治国，其途径难道就是虚言与欺瞒？你言语之间如此尖刻，又为什么要用我的名义愚弄民众？”

“无论愚弄不愚弄，民众本来就是愚昧的。难道不是吗？眼下我国百人之中有几人识字？殿下想要通过公平的施政来换取民众的信任，的确是正大光明；可事实是无论您在房中编撰多么出色的法律文书，先不要说理解其中蕴含的思想的奥妙，百姓们甚至根本就无法看懂哪怕一个字。要在这个还远远不够稳定的新社会中快速建立起和平的秩序，民众对您的信仰心就是最便利的道具。如果在各地继续建立寺子屋，教化民众，或许几代之后，您想看到的景象真会出现在世上吧。”

“寺子屋本来就要建。至于那种愚蠢的图册，立刻给我停止印刷，今后也禁止再次编撰。以幕府名义再次重申，九曜铃纹只用于公务，禁止用于神社、佛寺和任何节庆祭典活动。”

“是。罗严塔尔元帅的事，您有何发落？”

莱因哈特沉吟片刻，将袖子一翻。“罗严塔尔是不会背叛我的。听懂了就下去吧。”

奥贝斯坦退出房间后，莱因哈特走到廊下换气。他随手将腰间的打刀抽出一段，庭中银杏落叶金黄的倒影反映在刀刃的银光之间。仲秋时节的凛然寒味经由牡丹狮子纹的刀镡沁入他的掌心，也同时经由呼吸沁入他的心肺之中。

——罗严塔尔是不会背叛我的。如果连罗严塔尔也背叛了我，就说明我的器量也不过如此而已……

用利落的身法收刀入鞘，莱因哈特又带着收拾也收拾不尽的心绪踱回房中。

21.

八月十五月圆之夜，吉原格外热闹。

罗严塔尔独自坐在大文字楼松字号雅间中，一边饮酒一边观赏着楼下的花魁道中。

薄云太夫身披豪华绚烂的色打褂，楼阁云雾般的发髻中插满了不可胜数的金玉珠翠，白丝绸足袋下踩着高高的皮革草履，在数十员随行者声势浩大的簇拥中，踏着夜色中抛掷而下的鲜红花瓣缓缓行走，一举手一投足都是优美的典范，每一个脚步都透着高不可攀。

市民们簇拥在道路两旁争相观赏，看到她身边的侍女手持的和伞上画着月轮鹰羽的纹章，都知道这场游行是由罗严塔尔元帅赞助的。

这种由唯美的感受构成的秩序，带着一种催人入眠般的平衡，以至于当那画面中心的美人突然从身体内部也绽出一朵壮丽的彼岸花，喋血于这团圆之夜中如水冰凉的街头，都让人群错觉这意外的四弦一声如裂帛也是乐曲的一部分，而没能及时爆发出尖叫。

薄云死了。准确地说，是被人当街刺杀而死。

刺杀她的人是她从前的恩客，因为陷入穷困无法与她相见，在苦恋与失意的折磨中走火入魔，闯入花魁道中将她杀死，然后当即一刀贯穿自己的咽喉自杀身亡，两人的污血交融流淌，染脏了整条长街——如果这世道果真还没有脏透的话。

在过去的乱世与乱世结束后的大规模改易处置之中，有许多下级武士失去了可以依靠的主人，却又没有其他谋生的手段，成为除了自己怀中过时的荣耀、和过高的自尊心之外一无所有的浪人。杀死薄云的犯人可以说是其中典型的一位。

浪人这一群体的大规模涌现，标志着这个时代中武士阶级整体地位的下降。随着莱因哈特的军队所开辟的、世人翘首以盼的和平之世的到来，这可以说是不可避免的事。而在此起彼伏的时代浪潮之中，随着各种产业的繁荣，地位开始逐渐上升的是市民阶层，特别是豪商群体——也就是罗严塔尔过去所属的阶层——甚至还有了超过一些失意武士的势头。

但是，根本的身份制度并没有改变。商人就算再有钱，格式上仍然是卑贱的，也就比讨饭的乞丐好上那么一点儿。在这种无望的苦闷之中，商人们也开始了不断加剧的挥霍，世上渐渐酿成一股浮华之风，在市面上所流行的文艺作品之中尤其留下了痕迹。

鬼魅怪谈、男女情杀，因其猎奇的刺激效果，本来就是这个时代深受欢迎的题材。而头牌花魁被落魄武士当街刺杀的事件，造成轩然大波，又给这种题材提供了新鲜的素材。再加上对上了市民们迫不及待要对落魄武士落井下石的胃口，更加加快了流传的速度。

自从薄云死后，浮世绘开始流行描绘美女的死状。一开始还只是各种凄美的死法，后来竟一度发展至人们争相订阅美人被残忍虐杀的图画。

歌舞伎本来就常常在舞台上模仿花魁道中，此后也开始在此类场景中添加主人公走到一半，突然被闯入的旧情人刺杀身亡的桥段。至于杀人犯的身份，八成也就是浪人。而歌舞伎除了这类物语之外，也有诸如描述源义经主从的故事等劝恶扬善、宣扬武士道德的台本。有时一晚之中，这两种戏码连台上演，其中的讽刺之意，足以令还留有几分清醒的人背后发寒。

在这种风气的影响之下，吉原后来又不断发生多起游女遭到杀害、客人强迫游女陪自己自杀的事件。至于犯人，几乎都是些对人生无望之人，其中有武士，也有各种行业的市民。很难说其中有多少是模仿犯，有多少是由更深层的社会原因所造成的。

按理说，舆论汹汹发展到这个地步，薄云意外身故的事件应该说是无人不知、无人不晓了。但是，世上除了对凶事喜闻乐见的看客之外，也有并不乐见其成的人。

譬如吉原大文字楼，矢口否认楼中花魁是受害身亡，一律声称薄云得到豪商重金赎身，如今在外地过着安生日子。

而江户幕府也终于坐不住了，为了尽快平复治安，连续发表了多个管理条例。譬如禁止吉原在夜间营业，禁止歌舞伎座加盖顶棚以限制行业发展等等。

然而，即使被迫缩短营业时间，在充足的消费需要的供养之上，这些游乐行业也仍然如荼蘼盛开。一簇簇鲜红的栅栏仿佛由人血漆成，日复一日贴满了璀璨的金箔。浓烈得令人昏眩的熏香，将一切腐臭的气味掩去。

罗严塔尔有时也去看戏。看到舞台上的花魁又凄惨地倒在花瓣之中，他身为原型的相识和当日的目击者，眼底恍然闪过薄云脆弱雪白的后颈，心中难免也有几分动容。

可是，这个场面竟然又发展出了新的花样。音乐的氛围急转直下，花魁的尸身突然裂开，从中爬出八个头的蛇妖，画着狂乱恐怖的面妆，在舞台上跳起了诡异的舞蹈，将惊恐万状的浪人活生生吞吃入腹。这个情节可以说已经与原型故事完全无关，只是单纯为了满足观众猎奇的嗜好罢了。

观众席中爆发出山呼海啸般的叫好声，大商人们豪掷千金打赏舞台上的演员。而这些演员此刻虽然盆满钵满、风光无限，走出歌舞伎座后，也只不过是频频遭遇政府驱赶的跟乞丐没有区别的区区贱民。

罗严塔尔身居雅座之中，冷眼俯瞰着池座中疯狂颠倒的场面，也一面俯瞰起了自己的人生。他再次回忆起他的人生发生转折的起点，那个灼热得酣畅淋漓的午后，他后来所选择的主君，对他提出的最初也是最根本的问题：

选择去做什么人的权利。

对于京都老家的宝石屋，罗严塔尔本来就没有什么归属感，此时更剩不下几分留恋了。即使豪商的地位日渐提高，可是看着眼前这愚昧得令人发指的种种画面，他只要稍微想象一下自己只要当初一步走错，今天也会是这些庸俗不堪而麻木不仁的看客的一份子，就瞬间浑身爬满了寒瘆。

可是，此时他也未必就能从武士这个身份中，感到什么值得他挺起胸膛生活的荣誉。

经历了被策反的事件，他没被追究已是万幸，对大政方针的走向，可以说是没有几分置喙的空间。从将军身边拔走争宠的茶师和猎鹰容易，拔走国家的有功之臣却难。

从雅座的窗户之中，罗严塔尔好像窥见了历史转身时的一个衣角。这个国家从此会将自己锁在四面汪洋之中，就像怀有翱翔四海之志的鸿鹄却必须将自己锁在重重堡垒的深处。

他那日里隐约窥见的、在云中时隐时现的巨大枷锁，好像仍然亘古不变地矗立着。即便黄金狮子卷起的飓风也无法将其摧毁，渺小凡人们的奋力挣扎，也只是让它的形状变得更加扭曲了。

在和平之世中，沦为丧家之犬，难道就是他，和他们，唯一的命运吗……


	11. Chapter 11

22.

今早的晨会，莱因哈特竟然缺席。

托海因里希向艾密尔悄悄打听，说是将军身体不爽。

晚间，罗严塔尔去探病时，莱因哈特正披着毛毯坐在文案前批阅公务。旁边的棉被还没有收拾起来，看样子是刚爬起来不久。

“请您不要勉强自己，今天就好好休息如何？”

罗严塔尔径直走到他身边坐下，开口劝道。如今他已有了在两人独处时不必讲究繁文缛节的把握。

“啊，罗严塔尔，你来了。”莱因哈特抬头对他露出微笑，“这可不行。因为想到自己拖延了今天的政务，我会觉得更加不舒服的。”

对于自己主君的这方面脾气，罗严塔尔倒很可以感同身受，因此也无从劝他。不过，金发年轻人的气色看上去还算不错，精致的美貌和灵动的神态没有丝毫减损，他也感到稍稍安心了一些。

“我给您带来了一品甜点。”

罗严塔尔打开自己带来的食盒，拿出里面装着的茶椀，其中是一品砂糖熬的红豆糯米丸子羹。这种甜点甘甜滋润，对秋冬季节的养生该是很相宜的。他为了来探病，特地让藩邸的厨房掐着点开的小灶，想必现在应该还冒着热汽呢。

莱因哈特一向嗜甜，总是在吃到甜点时就露出天真得简直与他的身份有些不相称的神采，就仿佛那天坐在夕颜花丛下、吃得嘴边都是污渍的少年又重新回来了似的。也希望他吃下这碗红豆羹后，就能舒服一些吧。

将军虽然流露出几分悦色，但没有马上就说收下。或许是觉得有点不好意思吧。

于是罗严塔尔趁热打铁道：“请您稍用一些，然后再继续工作如何？我会在这里陪着您的。”

对于囿于种种原因，不可能说出直白的情话的罗严塔尔来说，这就算是他能说出的最肉麻的话了。他早先已渐渐隐约察觉到，莱因哈特是很需要陪伴的；但若不是到了这种他病得不得不留在房中休息的关头，或许罗严塔尔连这种话也未必说得出口。

果然，这句话似乎起到了效果。莱因哈特似乎稍微犹豫了那么一秒钟，然后还是从他手中接过了茶椀，对他盈盈一笑。“好。那我就笑纳了。”

见莱因哈特打开了碗盖，罗严塔尔又低头从食盒中取出一罐砂糖。他恐怕病中的人胃口有变化，因此让厨房在熬制时不要放太多糖，以便配合莱因哈特的口味再进行调整。更何况，一边交流口味，一边哄他进食，在这过程中，两人又有机会近距离地说上很多话了。他正要问莱因哈特觉得口味如何时，对方却抢先开口了。

“好甜啊。”莱因哈特甜美地笑道。为了方便进食，他用不握调羹的另一只手将满头金发撩到颈后，因此那副笑容也在烛光中更加璀璨地展示了出来。

“哈……”这下罗严塔尔可真的愣住了。“很甜吗？……”

莱因哈特浑然不觉，还在一边往嘴里送着调羹，一边絮絮叨叨地继续说着，语气中似乎还能听出几分撒娇：“真是的，还觉得只要放很多糖，就可以哄我开心了吗？我可已经不是小孩子了哦。……”

殿下明明都已经吃不出味道了，还在对他强颜欢笑。

在意识到这个事实的瞬间，罗严塔尔不由得在惊讶的同时，也感到一阵钻心的疼痛。但此时除了顺着将军的好意，将这个场面含糊过去，他一时也没有别的办法。如果当面揭穿对方的演技，那只会让两个人都更加难以收拾。

“既然甜就好了。”罗严塔尔也努力保持镇定赔笑道。

可是莱因哈特突然咳嗽起来；罗严塔尔又惊慌道：“怎么了……您怎么了？”

莱因哈特扭过头去沙哑而气喘地咳了一阵后，低头将一个糯米丸子吐回椀中。想来是喉咙疼痛无力，难以咽下这种黏着的食物吧。

罗严塔尔忍不住拉住莱因哈特，将茶椀夺了回去，一边在他脊背上顺抚，一边安慰他说：“好了、好了……不必勉强，请您不要介怀……”

“大概我今日晚饭时胃口太好了吧。辜负了卿的好意，真是不好意思。”

连几粒丸子都咽不下去，还说什么吃多了晚饭呢。说不定其实一整天都没有吃东西了吧。

莱因哈特越是反常体恤地努力找台阶让他下，罗严塔尔越感到心中说不出的疼痛苦涩。

仔细回想起来，将军并不是毫无预兆就突然病重至此的。早在他春天上京的第一天，莱因哈特就曾在晚宴中露出疲态，甚至支撑不住而提早告退了。近来，有时在他怀里，或者在睡梦中也会发热；体质越来越虚弱，甚至在欢爱之后会一时昏睡过去。

但是，竟然会发展到不得不缺席工作的地步，那果然已经相当严重了。看他房中被褥和书案并排摆放的场面，说不定还一整天都是在躺着时要挣扎着起来工作、工作一会儿又经不起疲劳而躺回去休息中度过的。想象着莱因哈特正在经受着的、不足为外人道的病痛，罗严塔尔心中也不由得泛起酸楚，在那种情绪的末梢，甚至还伴随着某种空洞的恐惧感。

但是，要说到莱因哈特健康活泼的时候，那也不是没有。就是与罗严塔尔所献的猎鹰狩猎的期间，那时他的状态是非常不错的。自从猎鹰被罗严塔尔喂了疯药，又被关押起来，整日被困在居城之中不见天日、案牍劳形的莱因哈特的病情也同时开始加重了。

罗严塔尔忽然间明白了：这位大人首先是战士。如果战争从世界上消失，他是无法生存下去的。将为飞翔和狩猎而生的猛禽强行关进笼中，它的羽毛也会褪色，利爪也会失去光泽，所剩下的唯一命运，就是如同被拔断根系的牡丹一样，花瓣凋零，日渐枯槁而死。

在这一刻，他下定了决心。

罗严塔尔移动到莱因哈特正面，然后对他躬身行礼。“事出突然，实在失礼。然臣有一不情之请，要告知殿下。”

“嗯？”或许是因为在病中，神经不如平时敏锐，莱因哈特并没有从这种不同寻常的严肃中，当场察觉到罗严塔尔的真意，而是带着几分宽慰之意，轻松地笑起来问他：“怎么突然变得这么拘谨？说说看吧。“

“我今日收到家来书简，千代城有急务需要我本人回去处理。虽然参勤交代的时限还未到，请您允许我提前返回封国。“

“如果是那样的话，也没有办法啊，你就回去吧，我这里没有什么可抱怨的。”

主君宽容的态度实在令罗严塔尔感到既感动、惭愧而又伤怀。在说出这种话的时候，想必莱因哈特一丝一毫都没有怀疑过面前这个人就将成为自己的灾祸了吧。

“实在非常抱歉。”

罗严塔尔忍不住再次深鞠一躬；这简简单单的一句话中浓缩了多少无法言传的心绪，就连他自己也数不清楚。

“怎么你今天礼数这么多啊。抬起头来吧。”莱因哈特嗔怪道，对他略一挥手致意，“什么时候出发呢？”

“收拾好行装就上路，就在这两三天之内了吧。”

“好。”莱因哈特点点头，“那便祝你一路顺风。”

“一旦藩政收拾停当，我就会立刻返回的。”罗严塔尔忍不住脱口而出了这么一句，也不知道是出于不舍，抑或是别的什么。

“什么啊，难道我是离开卿一天就会哭鼻子的小孩子吗？你怎么这么粘人啊。”

忽然，罗严塔尔心中又涌起了一股想要拥抱住莱因哈特的冲动；但如果此时真的冲上去将他抱住，或许就一辈子都无法从那个怀抱中离开了吧。

离开江户城的前一天晚上，罗严塔尔最后一次与莱因哈特相约同游无忧园。

在青石板铺成的步道上，罗严塔尔有意落在莱因哈特身后三步走着。

清脆的木屐哒哒声，在过分静谧的无人之夜中显得尤为清晰，几乎像是具有魔力一般，吸引了他整副神思。月色将莱因哈特所穿的白地蓝染矢羽纹着物进一步染出一种魅惑的群青色，视野中的那头绸缎般的金色长发仿佛本身就会发光。

看着那张悠游行走的俊逸背影，他不知对方与自己各自想些什么。

不期而至的初雪簌簌而落；在某处交错的竹柏之影的掩护中，罗严塔尔忍不住抢上几步，将莱因哈特拥入怀中，用倾尽全力的深吻，来倾覆彼此的意识，镌刻彼此的记忆。

23.

罗严塔尔专程回到千代藩，其实也不为其他事，只为来请一把刀。

就是他成为莱因哈特的家臣那日，从主君手中拜领的无名打刀。自从被赠予到他手中后，便从未再度用于实战，而是一直被供奉起来。罗严塔尔元帅趣味豪奢，一生拥有名刀无数，但唯一得到他家中供奉的，竟是这么一把无名钝刀，在后世也是有名的轶闻。

自从天下平定之后，罗严塔尔所用的甲胄也成了它的同伴。此时一同站立在祭坛中，于永恒的无言中，与金银妖瞳彼此对视，恍惚交换过了一句玩世不恭的笑话。

罗严塔尔礼数周到，焚香斋戒过后，郑重其事地将它请了下来，放在掌中仔细打量。简洁的刀装本来用的不是什么名贵的木材，但多亏了一直以来精心保养，倒也没有朽坏，还多添了几分光泽。在莱因哈特早年的战斗中留下的伤痕，也都原样保留着，用指尖摩挲的话，似乎还能透过这些鲜活的痕迹，感受到那位英武少年的回忆与体温。

抱着这把刀坐在廊下，他听着家来们调兵遣将、准备兵刃的动静，却在这种一触即发的紧张气氛之中，沉浸在了一种缺乏真实感的思绪里面。

既然莱因哈特将军是天上的九曜神，他的第一个家臣却成了他的第一个叛逆者，这种事情想必是不能有的吧。如果史书上留不下我作为武人的名字，那么留下我作为情人的名字倒也还算不错。

在一种异常的欣快感之中，罗严塔尔执笔了一封言辞极为露骨的情书，用涌潮般激情洋溢的笔调倾诉着自己对莱因哈特的迷恋之情。在兵发江户那一日，同时公诸于世。

然而，不知会让罗严塔尔感到何种情绪，是骄傲是快乐还是悲从中来的事实是，他作为臣下、情人和叛逆者的名声最终都一并流传于后世；人们将反复讨论他与莱因哈特的君臣之义，他掀起叛旗的动机，他在用这种过激的方式发表这种理应成为秘密的书信时究竟在想些什么，这种种或许有意义，或许根本就没有意义的问题。


	12. Chapter 12

24.

罗严塔尔在奥州集结大军的消息传到中央，所有在京的大名都被召集到江户城进行军议。由于战事的走向还不明朗，众人就全国的军事地图检讨几轮过后，议论的焦点便自然地流往现在引起骚乱最大的方向。

“罗严塔尔这家伙，竟然发出这种书信，他到底是什么意思！”

“闹得天下沸沸扬扬，民众都在议论殿下的闺房之事，幕府的威信要往哪里摆啊！”

“那小子是在轻蔑殿下吗！损伤殿下的威信，胜之不武，就是他的目的吧！”

莱因哈特心知此事不可能用避而不谈来缄众人之口；他没有插嘴，而是等众人都发表完了见解，房间中自然地安静下来后，才开口问道：

“卿等与罗严塔尔共事也有许多年了。在座的有能将那个人称为卑劣小人的人吗？”

众人都在思索中低下了头；军议室中的沉默虽起了一些细碎的波澜，但总体上还是持续了下去。

“没有对吧。那么，文书的事就先搁置一旁。关于今后的战事，我先说说我的看法。总体而言，我看不出来罗严塔尔真有认真想要颠覆国家的想法。”

“您怎么能如此笃定……”

“以罗严塔尔的智略，如果真的期望着要达成远大的目的，首先绝不会像这仅凭一国之力单打独斗，用如此短期内集结的军队打草率之仗，至少也会做到长期备战，合纵连横这种最基本的手法吧。在座的各位可曾收到过他的外交请求吗？”

无人应声。

“奥贝斯坦，你有侦察到罗严塔尔曾与今天不在场的大名有过可疑的往来吗？”

“并没有。”头发半白的文臣不动声色，简洁地回应道。

“如此看来，虽然时期尚早，但罗严塔尔起兵的目的并不是要颠覆幕府，是可以做下判断的。至于他真实的目的如何，那就要看他今后的行动了。传令三军，罗严塔尔军在行军途中，一律不得加以阻拦，只有他做出攻城的行动，才可以防卫。”

“是！”众人齐声应答。

莱因哈特点点头，继续说明：“如果罗严塔尔沿路攻占城池，那就说明他是想要裂土为王。至于如果他一路朝着江户行军……那大概是在期待着与我一战吧。如果不进行回应，实在有辱武门的名誉！诸君也都是顶天立地的武人，应该理解我在说什么吧。虽然也不一定会用上，回去各自打点装备吧。”

“但是……他与您一战，究竟能得到什么呢？乱世收归一统，世上的结构也发生了变化，就算他攻破江户城，也不可能直接坐拥全国的大权。而如果他战败了……”

就算是缪拉这样勇敢的男子汉，说到这里也不由得止住了话头。任谁都看得出来，罗严塔尔战败是很有可能会成真的事。因为，那看起来就不像是打算要取得胜利的样子……

“到那时，他恐怕会死吧。”

莱因哈特端坐在主席上平静地回答道。

在看到罗严塔尔发出的公开信的时候，莱因哈特回想起了他送给自己的日月山海镜箱。那一瞬间，他脑海中闪过一阵领悟的白光。其形状虽然模糊，内容虽然很不具体，但范围却很广阔。那是关于这个礼物的含义，关于罗严塔尔所追求的目的，关于人生这种东西的存在形式……

室内鸦雀无声。虽然大家或多或少都有这样的感觉，但是由莱因哈特亲口说出这个答案，所造成的震撼效果还是令人不由自主地屏住呼吸。在这种含有动态的沉默之中，旧日的僚友们彼此确认着这件事。

“放下公务临时应召聚集到此，都辛苦了，各自解散吧。”

莱因哈特依旧如在过去的战争时代那样，在说完简洁的结束语后，就迈着稳健的步伐率先走出了军议室，开始着手下一阶段的备战工作。

散会后，缪拉忍不住叫住米达麦亚，与他攀谈起来。

“关于罗严塔尔元帅的举动究竟是出于什么目的，您有没有头绪？”

米达麦亚迟疑片刻，叹了口气。“不明白啊……那家伙的事，我一直都有很多不明白的……”

“这次或许会变成不得不与您多年的友人互相敌对的情况啊。对于一直都是主张维持和平秩序的阁下来说，想来是一件为难的事吧。”

“我倒觉得这一次让他的愿望实现一下也不错。”

“这……您何出此言？”

“这种话就算让我当着将军的面说都可以。说不定将军也会赞同我的说法呢。”

“哈……”

“世界上也有除了在乱世之中，就无法生存的人啊——”

在寒季的苍空之中，几行迁徙的大雁振翅飞过，姿态淡然，就仿佛今年也是与过去的每一年无甚差别的一个冬夏。

25.

罗严塔尔的军队沿着东山道一路行来未受阻拦，又走到了信浓一带时，收到来自江户幕府的书函：莱因哈特将军亲率大军讨伐，今日出发，特地告知于你。贵方军士若有愿意降服者，一律不做追究。抬头仍将他呼作罗严塔尔元帅；他骑在马上读着读着忍不住笑出声来。

随后，罗严塔尔向全军公表了这封书函。

“就是这样。将军殿下将亲自率军讨伐我军。如果有感到害怕的人，现在尽管说出来吧。”

果然有一听到莱因哈特的姓名就吓得慌不择路的士兵，当时就站起来想要逃跑。正当他要跑出营门的时候，罗严塔尔径直从一旁守卫的手中拿过一杆长枪，从高处掷下，将其直接钉死在木门上。

刺目的血色立刻让队伍中爆发出不满的声音：“难道不是阁下亲口所读，愿意降服者一律不加追究吗？翻脸不认，伤人性命是什么道理呢！”

罗严塔尔岿然不动，站在高台上晓谕士兵们道：“殿下说会饶恕的是愿意降服的士兵，可不是临阵脱逃的士兵！关于这一点，我心中也有相同的见解。要说为什么，因为自己都不讲尊严的脱逃者，可没有让人将其作为武人尊重的价值，单只是不堪入目罢了！愿意降服的人，请走出队伍，在一旁列队，选出临时的长官，整整齐齐地行军到江户城去投降，想必殿下亦会信守诺言，原谅你们。不遵守纪律的人，下场就跟那个被刺死的人一样。请自己做出选择吧！我的话就说到此处。”

罗严塔尔从高台上走下，贝根格伦迎上去问道：“我听阁下话里话外，对将军殿下十分尊敬，足见您对殿下的忠心，仍然非常深笃。您究竟为什么要与殿下为敌？”

“是吗。原来你不懂啊。”罗严塔尔笑着说。

贝根格伦对主君的这种反应实在是没有脾气。“请您尽快收兵如何？从发兵至今，幕府所做出的各种应对，都可以看出殿下对您是很宽容的。就此收兵，便可免于流血之事！”

“只有收兵是不可能收兵的。”罗严塔尔敛容道。“这是我的最后一次奉公。将军也是明白这点，才会允许我一路行军至此。士兵们向他投降，还会被他原谅。然我若在此收兵，能不能得到原谅，则难说了。本来，会连这种举棋不定的怯懦之辈，都可以回收进帷幕之中的将军，也不是我想要效忠的人。”

话说成这样，已经到了外人一句也难以听懂的地步了。贝根格伦当然也是一头雾水。

“好。那就不多说了吧。队伍都散光了吗？还剩多少人？卿又如何，有没有向殿下降服的打算？”

贝根格伦对罗严塔尔下拜。“身为您的家臣，岂有在这个关头离开的道理。能陪伴您对殿下尽忠到最后一刻，我感到十分光荣。”

26.

莱因哈特与罗严塔尔的军队，在山麓下的平原遭遇了。牡丹狮子纹的红幡与月轮鹰羽纹的蓝幡相对而立，两军摆开阵势，局势一触即发。

虽然双方兵力悬殊巨大，但罗严塔尔的军队始终军容整齐。莱因哈特看在眼里，由衷称赞他道：“远途而来，辛苦了。卿做得非常好。”

“蒙您谬赞，就让我坦率地表示感谢吧。”

“卿腰间所挂的打刀，我看着有几分眼熟。”

“正是当年从您手中拜领的打刀。我特意回到奥州，就是为了将它请来。又经过我亲手打磨，想必只有它才是不逊色于与您对战的兵刃。”

“这份用心，实属难得。那么——就出阵吧！”

只见莱因哈特将大太刀架在后颈上，八尺寒光从亮闪闪的朱漆刀装中缓缓出鞘，仿佛黄金狮子面对猎物亮出獠牙，姿态高慢而充满节制的攻击性。驮着身着银甲与罗刹面具的英雄，雪白的骏马翩然纷踏而至。

看到他所珍爱的牡丹再次在战场中心渴饮着鲜血傲然绽放，罗严塔尔情不自禁地露出微笑。若要配得上鸿鹄翱翔四海的志向，即便是燕雀也必须奋力一跃，方可抟扶摇而腾飞。

与此同时，他想起了那日在道中的本阵里听过的两首和歌——

漂泊的白鸟难道就不会悲伤吗，未曾染上天空与海洋的青色。⑬

随着莺啼而散落的春日之樱啊，有朝一日要与你折下作发簪。⑭

“胜负已分！”

鏖战数十阵过后，莱因哈特站在山崖上，对被困在峡谷中的罗严塔尔军的残阵呼道。

“罗严塔尔元帅！卿的勇战之姿，我将铭刻于肝胆。这以上的牺牲已经没有必要了。我军在此发出降服劝告，放下武器，你旗下的士兵都可以保全性命。”

罗严塔尔整理好军阵后，除下头盔，下马归降。

在罗严塔尔从自己身边走过时，莱因哈特低头向他问道：“罗严塔尔。你背叛了我吗？”

“哪怕是一天也好，我从来都没有过背叛您的意思，殿下。”

伴着鸿鹄平静的轻轻呼吸声，雕鞍上的金铃发出扣人心弦的碎响。

“好。你有没有想过，想要葬在哪里？”

“如果可以的话，想要留在离您近的地方。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑬若山牧水 白鳥は 哀しからずや 空の青 海のあをにも 染まずただよふ  
> ⑭大伴家持 鴬の 鳴き散らすらむ 春の花 いつしか君と 手折りかざさむ


	13. Chapter 13

27.

莱因哈特将罗严塔尔押回江户城听候发落。

作为大逆罪犯，依律本是要问斩的。三天后本丸传来消息，允许罗严塔尔元帅切腹。这着实是难得的恩典，罗严塔尔的旧部，还有其他朝中仍然留有微词的人，见了这个处置，也都闭了嘴。

至于成礼的地点，是经过罗严塔尔的拜托，由莱因哈特替他选的。无忧园内庭之中，只有他二人穿着素黑的正装着物相对而坐。书院的壁龛中，供奉着两个人的甲胄，和莱因哈特赠予罗严塔尔的无名打刀。对于这种周到的安排，罗严塔尔心中报以无言的感激。

当天，罗严塔尔跪在院中，稍待了一会儿，莱因哈特就架着海东青来了，使它站在一旁的支架上。

这禽鸟在前几个月的热恋期中免除了被强喂疯药的命运，此时已经恢复了健康状态。只是它似乎将曾经受过的训练也都忘怀了，即便站在主人手中，也再没有了从前那种蓄势待发、与人亲近的状态，而是带着一副清明而疏离的神情。人与鸟的命运，能有多么不同啊。

莱因哈特端坐在屋中，静静望着雪地上罗严塔尔的背影。而那双无喜无悲的鹰眼，也正从一旁守望着他们二人。没有人来替他们规定，这场离别将于何时开始。

罗严塔尔从腰中拔出短刀⑮，放在掌中端详了一会儿。

此刀本是有名的妖刀，传说会让所有使用它的人眼睛倒霉。第一人主人将它带上战场，随即在战中讨死。第二任主人带它守城，先是被流矢射穿左眼，刚将箭矢拔出，立即又被射穿右眼。第三人主人得到它后，便受到眼疾的困扰，听了别人的建议，将这把刀供奉于神宫，眼疾随之得以痊愈。

罗严塔尔随莱因哈特征讨时，经过这座神宫，听闻此刀的传说，便觉得煞是有趣，当即将它请了出来，此后便常常带在身边，也许是在期待着些什么吧。甚至在兴致高昂时，他还常常会在酒席中即兴将它取出来弹剑作歌；若被同席的僚友知晓了其中典故，真不知会骂他些什么了。可是，有朝一日竟会用这种方式让它出鞘，也难说罗严塔尔自己是否有所预感。

切腹的感受一言以蔽之就是冷吧。跪在积雪的土地上就很冷，在席卷万物的寒风中打开衣襟也很冷，无情的刀刃深深刺进并且切开身体最柔软的部分时也很冷。这种种寒冷，一开始还激起了人体的应激反应，一时之间意识都被瞬间沸腾起来似的血热烤成熔化的铁块了，可是就在下一个瞬间，又会像整个人坠进冰河的窟窿一样寒彻骨髓。

意识已经渐渐离他远去了，可是他还没有死。风雪静谧的呼号声，他已经听不到了；唯有庭中的竹子惊鹿，一次又一次积满了流泉，倒下去叩击池石的脆响。虽然视野渐渐变得模糊了，可他眼中这苍翠红白的色彩，想必是红梅与青松身裹瑞雪，交错着清癯的枝桠，彼此依偎、互相辉映的美景。

啊啊，原来已经到了红梅盛开的时节呀。岁寒之友相望不相闻，若没有罪人的污血进行搅扰，想必是一庭高洁而绝美的景致吧。希望在莱因哈特的眼中，他至少不要成为御目的妨害就好了……

莱因哈特仍坐在屋中守望着罗严塔尔的背影。他一言不发，静静地等待着，等待着那个骄傲的男人，能迎来他所能认同与他自己品格相称的死亡。可是，直到洁白而冷酷的吹雪，淹没了他黑色的头顶、黑色的肩膀、黑色的背影，那个男人还是没有倒下。

莱因哈特忍不住从刀架上取下那把牡丹狮子纹无名打刀，走下庭中去。

罗严塔尔忍不住抬起头望向面前的他的主君。红梅与青松再美，也都失色为他的陪衬。肃静的纯黑礼服，在金发的照耀之下竟然也显得华丽起来。那张一如既往美丽而无言的面孔上，没有因为他而露出悲伤的神情，没有因为他而露出任何神情，这很好。

可是莱因哈特蹲了下来，双手向他背上环抱，似乎试图将他拥入怀中。

将军的臂弯之中，感觉起来可真是温暖啊。只是稍微接触了这么一下，就让他几乎忘乎所以了。可是他不能靠进去，因为他身上罪恶的污血，会将他洁净的礼服染脏的。

感觉到罗严塔尔已经渐渐失去力气的手掌，竟然挣扎地用力抵住自己拥抱他的手臂，似乎不愿接受他的拥抱，莱因哈特心中也涌起了一股一言难尽的情绪。

“很痛苦吗？罗严塔尔。”他问道。

罗严塔尔又能怎么回答呢？曾经，他所有的痛苦都消失了。然而这一刻，那些曾经消失了的痛苦好像猛然间都席卷着涌回了他身内。他摇了摇头，还是开口道：

“长年受到您的照顾，难能有幸，不胜感激……”

这句话好像成为了回答，好像又答非所问。

莱因哈特低头捧起罗严塔尔的脸庞，在他金银异色的眼睛上亲吻了一下，然后利落地放开他站了起来，走到他身侧，抽刀出鞘，高高举起。

看到莱因哈特在他身边举起刀的时候，罗严塔尔想道：不是说受到诅咒的人都没有好下场吗？这一刻的我却很幸福。

嫣红的鲜血在洁白的雪地上溅开，也同时在金发年轻人洁白如雪的美丽面庞上溅开。灼热的血液顺着寒凉的刀刃流淌，滴落在上善之水的结晶的表面上时，似乎会发出声音，似乎又发不出声音。

脸颊上的液体带着被已经不存在世上的人遗留下来的颜色、温度、气味，还有回忆。握着手中织就了一切羁绊的刀刃，伫立于不断飘落的雪花丛中，仿佛是为了要感受一些什么，莱因哈特情不自禁地合上了双眼。

再次睁开眼时，猎鹰不知何时已经兀自飞走，从支架上消失了踪影。鲜血也会随着白雪消融无踪，在那之后所剩下的只有数尾银灰的尾羽。

莱因哈特秘密将罗严塔尔的尸首烧成骨灰，封在坛中，埋在无忧园内庭的一角，并且在上面立了一座石碑，说这下面埋的是初代将军的爱鹰，可惜在得到的第一年冬天就病死了。

无忧园瘗鹞碑在后世传为名胜，据说每年冬季都会举办放鹰狩猎的纪念活动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑮罗严塔尔的短刀：参考了现藏于热田神宫的廯丸。本是胁差，此处改作短刀。文中提到的故事出典于《信长公记》。


End file.
